De l'autre côté du miroir
by kiruad
Summary: Poudlard dernière année. Pour le prince de serpentard, l'année s'annonce mal car en plus de ne pas avoir tué Dumbledore et rendu fou de rage Vous-Savez-Qui pour son échec, Draco fait tout les soirs le même rêve où il meurt. Harry quant à lui a apprit qu'il était l'un des horcruxes. Ajoutez à ça une nouvelle élève mystérieuse et vous aurez un mélange détonant !
1. Prélude

_**Bonjour, ou bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices,**_

_**Voici ma première fan-fiction, **_

_**Genre : aventure et romance**_

_**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture ! J'attends vos commentaires pour m'améliorer !**_

* * *

_**Prélude : Extrait de la grande guerre**_

_ « J'ai appris durement que chaque vie s'accompagne de son lot de moments inoubliables, qu'ils nous comblent ou nous déchirent.»_

Année 1995, Harry Potter assistait impuissant à la mort de Cédric Diggory et au retour du mage noir.

_ « De tous les souvenirs, les bons s'effritent et deviennent flous cédant leur place à d'autres mais les douloureux, eux, ne s'estompent jamais » _

Sirius Black se sentit projeter en arrière sous le regard triomphant de sa chère cousine Bellatrix Lestrange et celui horrifié de son filleul, il traversa le voile ondulant sous l'arcade. Fin juin 1996, Harry Potter perdait son dernier parent.

_ « C'est lorsque l'on comprend cette vérité que finalement on grandit et qu'on peut commencer à guérir »_ _H.P_

_ « J'ai toujours cru pouvoir faire n'importe quoi pour atteindre mon but, jamais je ne me suis plus lourdement trompé. Cette année-là, je compris douloureusement que je n'étais pas différents des autres, simplement humain » D.M._

Année 1997, Dumbledore réussissait à survivre à sa blessure et Draco Malefoy, ne pouvant tuer son directeur, échouait dans la mission donnée par Vous-savez-qui. Severus Rogue, enchaînait par le serment inviolable fait à Narcissa Malefoy, pris la responsabilité de l'échec de l'assassinat pour protéger son filleul. Celui-dont-on-prononce-pas-le-nom entra dans une fureur noire mais après de nombreuses tortures, épargnait finalement Draco Malefoy et son parrain Severus Rogue. Ce dernier, bien qu'ayant fait échouer la mission, avait ramené la baguette de Sureau à son maître, arrachée de force à Dumbledore.

_ « J'ai toujours cru qu'en instillant la peur de l'échec et la soumission à mon fils, celui-ci survivrait dans ce monde. La seule chose que j'aurais finalement eu, ce n'est, ni son respect, ni sa crainte, seulement sa haine. Je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais remis en question mes choix. Mais le regard lourd de reproches et de regrets de ma femme m'a mis plus bas que terre en quelques secondes. » L.M. _

Lucius Malefoy, en disgrâce pour l'échec de son fils, se retrouve enfermé dans les cachots de son propre manoir.

_« Au seuil de la vie adulte, il est important de croire que nous créons nous-mêmes notre propre destin. » _Citation du moldu Michel Conte

Le 31 juillet 1997, Harry Potter fêtait son 17ème anniversaire chez les Weasley et se préparait par la même occasion à sa septième année à Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 1 : La fille aux Cheveux Noirs

_**Chapitre 1 : La Fille aux cheveux noirs**_

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le réduit qui lui servait d'appartement. La jeune fille finit de se rincer les cheveux avec le reste d'eau contenu dans la bassine. Le nez froncé, elle jeta un regard mauvais, comme un défi, aux bidons posés à côté de la porte d'entrée. Sur les cinq, il n'en restait plus qu'un seul remplit au trois quart. Elle allait bientôt manquer d'eau. Résignée, elle soupira en attrapant la serviette posée près d'elle, et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle observa son reflet dans le miroir et d'un sourire s'adressa à son double :

- Tu vois Abby ! J'ai toujours raison ! Même avec le travail à la fabrique je n'y arrive pas. Toi et moi on sait très bien que si on veut partir il va falloir voir plus grand !

La jeune femme contempla son image d'un oeil critique. Ces cheveux noirs corbeaux ondulant autour de son visage étaient encore gorgés d'eau et gouttaient sur le sol. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et murmura :

- Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !

Elle jeta la serviette sur la seule chaise de la pièce et enfila un débardeur kaki et un short de couleur assortie. Elle s'avança vers la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. Dehors, le soleil brillait toujours plus fort et l'air était lourd.

- Génial ! Je transpire déjà !

Abby se dirigea d'un pas rapide et décidé vers le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue.

* * *

**POV Abby**

« _« Il fait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui ! A croire que même le destin essaye de me dissuader d'utiliser mon dernier recours et me dit de me planquer chez moi, la tête sous le ventilateur ! Il me manque trop d'argent pour quitter ce bled et je n'ai plus le choix ou disons plutôt que je n'en ai plus la patience ... »_

Toute à mes pensées, je traversais la rue et me dirigeais vers le bar. Je poussais les portes battantes et jetais un regard sur le décor miteux de la pièce en fronçant le nez. Les habituels saoulards sifflèrent à mon passage. Je me retournais pour leur sourire de façon provocante en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres et mes dents. Lorsque je regardais à nouveau devant moi, le barman, lui, ne souriait pas mais affichait plutôt un air de reproche.

- Salut Bassim ! Je peux téléphoner ?

L'homme approchait de la trentaine et devait mesurer pas loin du mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il me semblait m'avoir dit un jour être originaire du Caire. Il essayait visiblement de se donner un air sévère, mais il m'avait toujours adoré.

- Abby, je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter d'aguicher mes clients ! C'est dangereux ! Et, puis tant que j'y suis je te rappelle qu'avant de demander quoi que ce soit, je serais ravi que tu règles ta note.

_« C'est dans la poche ! » _Je lui servis mon plus beau et innocent sourire avant de répondre :

- Heureusement, que tu es là pour veiller sur moi !

Bassim rit. Je pris alors le combiné puis hésitant une seconde, composais un numéro que je connaissais bien.

- Hello, Glen speaking !

Entendre la voix nasillarde et trainante de ce type me donna envie de raccrocher. Mon visage se crispa. Je pris sur moi et répondit en anglais à voix basse.

- Hey Glen ! C'est moi.

- Que veux-tu ? il était soudain tendu et méfiant.

- Stress pas voyons ! Ce n'est pas après ta petite personne que j'en ai. J'ai besoin d'un job bien… -je marquais une pause- très bien payé !

- Je ne vois pourquoi je t'aiderais.

_« Ce salaud n'a même pas hésité avant de répondre !? Il mérite bien une petite frayeur ! »_

- Well, well Glen ! Dis-je menaçante. Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant comme pour peser les conséquences réelles de ma menace. Il soupira et lâcha d'une voix trainante :

- Très bien, mais après je ne veux plus avoir affaire à …

Je le coupais d'un ton cinglant et sans appel :

- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier ! Qui ?, quoi ?, où ? et combien ?

Je l'entendis déglutir avant de répondre :

- Mo.. mon client, voudrait mettre la main sur le livret des transactions d'armes des trois dernières années que détient Dhul en sa possession. Et crois-moi, il y mettra le prix !

- Dhul !? Tu parles du chef des petits pirates du coin ?

Je souris. Visiblement son client cherchait à avoir le monopole des ventes d'armes des alentours. C'est comme si j'entendais ses dents rayés le parquet.

- Méfis toi ! Je t'aime pas mais si ils te chopent, ils remonteront jusqu'à moi et je ne veux pas d'emmerdes.

- Glen, Glen, Glen ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une débutante. _« Et pour cause, mon salaud ! j'ai étais entraîné pour ça ! »_ Je connais la mer de Chine ses dangers mieux que toi. Par contre, tu me verseras la totalité de la prime.

- Tu rigoles j'espère !?

- Je ne crois pas non. Je prends les risques, personne ne remontera jusqu'à toi et je disparais pour toujours du paysage local. C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

_« Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je te laisse le choix ! » _Il sembla l'avoir compris car il dit après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- It's a deal ! Mais tu tiens ta promesse, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Glen ! Les informations au même endroit que d'habitude.

Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- Bassim tu me sers un verre de rhum ?

- Abby, rappelle-moi ton âge !

Je lui souris alors qu'il me servait ma boisson avec des glaçons.

- Abby, je ne parle peut-être pas anglais et ça ne me concerne pas, mais…

Il posa le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer et me regarda dans les yeux.

- …je croyais que tu en avais fini avec les ennuis ? Et crois-moi, avec Dhul, ce n'est que le début !

- Dis-moi Bassim, où irais-tu si tu avais de l'argent ?

- Tu noies le poisson petite fille ! Mais, vu les problèmes que tu vas t'attirer, j'irais le plus loin possible et je disparaitrais ! Pourquoi pas l'Amérique ou l'Europe ? »

* * *

La jeune fille porta le verre à ses lèvres et sourit, _« L'Europe, hein ? Pourquoi pas en effet ! »_


	3. Chapter 2 : Le garçon et le rêve

**_Chapitre 2 : Le garçon et le rêve_**

_« Toujours le même rêve »_

Le jeune homme marchait le long d'un couloir. Son ombre se reflétait de façon disproportionnée sur les murs de briques grises. Le son de ses pas résonnait dans le silence ambiant. Il avait l'impression d'être suivi lorsqu'il remarqua enfin les tableaux qui décoraient le couloir. Il se maudit d'avoir prit peur à cause des peintures.

**POV Draco**

** «**Je jetais un regard mauvais à la jeune fille qui m'avait suivi de tableaux en tableaux qui cessa immédiatement de glousser, pour partir en pleurant. J'eu un sourire satisfait et un regard hautain pour l'homme qui me jugeait sévèrement derrière ces lunettes.

- Vous semblez vouloir dire quelque chose l'ancêtre !

Mon aïeul me répondit d'un air pincé :

- Non, bien sûr que non, le jeune maitre va où bon lui semble !

Je détournais les yeux vers le bout du couloir. _« Draco, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes ou tu vas faire rappliquer les sbires de l'autre taré ! Non, mais franchement, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ! »._ Ma respiration redevint normale et je repris ma marche. Ça faisait presque un an que je faisais ce rêve. _« Tout ça depuis l'arrivée de l'autre ! »_

Ça commençait toujours de la même façon, je dormais profondément lorsque la voix d'un garçon se mettait à m'appeler.

- Draco !

J'ouvrais alors les yeux, et je me dirigeais vers le deuxième étage sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur mon corps. Je m'arrêtais toujours au même endroit, devant ce jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc attaché en queue de cheval. Le portrait de mon grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi lors de la création de la toile. La ressemblance était telle qu'on n'aurait pu nous prendre pour des jumeaux. Il me chantonnait alors :

- Mon petit Draco, comme tu me ressemble ! Méfies-toi des regrets et des remords car ils te rongeront toute ta vie !

Toujours de sa voix chantante et comme s'il s'amusait beaucoup, il ajoutait :

- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais crois moi je les ai faites pour le bien des Malefoy ! Toi aussi tu devras remplir le rôle que j'ai choisi !

Il riait alors d'un rire cristallin avec cette expression à la fois moqueuse et méchante collée aux lèvres. Le même sourire que j'arborais lorsque je faisais une crasse à Saint Potter et ses amis. Je me sentais mal à l'aise mais j'entrais à chaque fois dans le passage qu'il m'ouvrait et je marchais comme un somnambule le long du couloir descendant en pente douce.

- La survie de la famille passe avant l'honneur, petit Malefoy !

Le chemin semblait long et au bout, il y avait toujours la même porte en bois. Dès que je posais ma main sur la poignée, je ne pouvais l'ouvrir car la scène basculait instantanément et je me retrouvais au milieu d'une étendue d'herbe balayée par un vent léger et tiède. Une jeune fille me regardait. Son visage semblait comme caché par des ombres. Je ne voyais que ces yeux incroyables ! Vairons, un vert émeraude et l'autre or. Je ne cessais de fixer sa bouche qui souriait ironique et ses lèvres qui bougeaient, appétissantes !

- Tu ne me trahiras pas Dray, tu as promis !

Elle se mettait alors à chantonner la même mélodie que mon grand-père tout en tournant sur elle-même. Sa robe blanche et ces cheveux flottant autour d'elle. Elle me semblait très belle voire un peu effrayante.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait, elle se rapprochait de moi en sautillant et me murmurait menaçante à l'oreille :

- Toi et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort ! Alors Dray, pourquoi tu m'as laissée mourir ?

Puis elle enserrait mon cou de ses mains, en me regardant dans les yeux et je commençais à suffoquer.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveillais, en règle générale dans ma chambre. Mais il m'arrivait d'ouvrir les yeux, hors de mon lit, devant le tableau et même de convulser ou de faire des crises d'hyperventilation._« J'ai tout essayé, des potions de sommeil aux sorts anti-intrusion de l'esprit. Rien n'y fait ! Les seules fois où je dors s'est loin du manoir. »_

Ce matin, j'avais était réveillé par le rire strident de Bellatrix résonnant dans l'aile du deuxième étage :

- Félicitions, mon cher neveu ! Je vois que tu as compris où est ta place ! Quelle bonne initiative ! Nettoyer le manoir en rampant comme le veracrasse que tu es !

Je me relevais et époussetais mon pyjama avant de d'ajouter :

- Ma très chère tante ! Vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'hui ! Mais, que voulais-vous ? Je n'en serais pas là si vous et vos chers amis n'étaient pas aussi idiots et salissants que des trolls.

- Tu es bien insolant petit Lucius junior ! Mais peut-être aimerais-tu rejoindre ton père et pourrir avec lui dans les geôles.

Puis s'adressant à moi comme à un enfant de cinq ans capricieux.

- Je suis obligée de te punir, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me lança l'air de rien un petit doloris et partit tout sourire en chantant horriblement faux. Je décidais alors qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ces rêves.

D'un sort, je m'étais habillé puis tourné vers le portrait. Il affichait déjà son sourire de biais.

- Euh… commençais-je pris d'une très grande inspiration, euh, je…euh…

- Petit Draco ! Je me demandais quand tu allais venir me voir.

- Oui et bien il faut dire que dans le genre insistant vous vous posez là ! Cher grand-père. Dis-je d'un ton cinglant n'appréciant pas le "petit". Pourquoi ces rêves ? Je n'aime pas trop qu'on entre dans ma tête.

- Prouves moi que tu es prêt et je t'ouvrirais le passage.

_ « Bien entendu de la part d'un Malefoy. Rien n'est jamais simple. Toutes ces mises à l'épreuve me fatiguent »._ Mon père faisait pareil.

- Draco, tu dois être digne de ton nom, tu comprends ! disait-il tout le temps.

_ « Tu parles si je comprends ! Regardes-toi à ramper devant l'autre taré ! Maître ! Maître ! Et maintenant tu croupis dans ton propre cachot -rires- »_ Je pourrais mourir pour de telles pensées. Heureusement, je devais beaucoup à mon parrain et l'occlumancie faisait partie de la liste.

J'avais gardé mon masque impassible le temps de réfléchir puis toujours avec la même expression froide, je dis :

- Douteriez-vous à ce point de votre capacité à juger, pour me demander de faire mes preuves ? Cher grand-père ? N'oubliez pas que je suis un Malefoy ! Nous obtenons toujours ce que nous voulons !

- Le jeune homme me sourit et le tableau bascula pour me laisser entrer_. « Tu parles d'un tordu fallait juste que je lui rappelle à quel point l'orgueil des Malefoy est démesuré ! »._ J'étais donc entré dans le couloir et l'avais longé, stressé par ce qui m'attendait au bout.

J'agitais la main devant moi comme pour chasser mes idées noires et me concentrais sur la porte qui se dressait devant moi. J'eu un sourire ironique, _« ma dernière heure est peut être arrivée mon PETIT Draco »._


	4. Chapter 3 : Héritage

**Chapitre 3 : Héritage**

_« …__ J'agitais la main devant moi comme pour chasser mes idées noires et me concentrais sur la porte qui se dressait devant moi. J'eu un sourire ironique,__« ma dernière heure est peut être arrivée mon PETIT Draco »._

Le serpentard, les yeux fermés, grimaçait attendant une douleur ou une quelconque réaction.

- Eh bien ! Il semblerait que je sois toujours vivant ! Dit-il, la voix un peu aigu et chevrotante, soulagé alors qu'il soulevait les paupières et constaté que la porte se tenait toujours devant lui.

_« Même pas une petite combustion instantanée ! Je suis déçu »_

Il lâcha la poignée pour essuyer la sueur de son visage. Un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**POV Draco**

« En fait, j'étais drôlement heureux de m'en sortir vivant et en bonne santé. Et en plus, personne ne m'avait vu trembler comme une pucelle en détresse. _« Il ne me reste plus qu'à ouvrir cette fichue porte et mettre un point final à ce rêve absurde. » _

Mourir à chaque fois que je m'endormais allait me rendre fou ! J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder mon sang froid et un visage impassible devant les mangemorts. Ma tante, me tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs et ces doloris me donnaient des envies de meurtre.

Je n'avais revu ni Rogue, ni mon père depuis mon échec avec la mission que m'avait confié l'autre fou. J'avais passé les pires heures de ma vie. Il avait parfaitement su me faire comprendre qu'il ne tolérait pas l'échec. Il avait fallu près de deux semaines pour m'en remettre et pouvoir sortir de mon lit. Depuis, mon père était enfermé dans un cachot et ma mère, cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Elle avait tout simplement cessé de parler. Je suppose qu'elle avait atteint les limites de l'amour qu'elle portait à mon père.

_« Ma vie est suffisamment compliquée sans, en plus, rajouter des rêves morbides provoqués par un grand-père détraqué et mort depuis plusieurs années » _Sans plus attendre et sans hésitation, je posais à nouveau ma main sur la poignée et la tournait. La porte était fermée depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle fût dure à ouvrir et un bruit de grincement aigu résonna à travers le couloir. Je toussais à cause de la poussière. Je pris ma baguette dans la poche de mon pantalon.

- Lumos !

Une lumière vive éclaira une petite pièce ressemblant à un bureau. Il y avait, tapissant le mur à droite de la porte, des étagères remplis de livres en tout genre. Je m'approchais pour regarder.

- « _Magie Noire, initiation et secret » _ _, « Occlumancie, les différentes variantes ». _Je murmurais les titres. Il y avait de tout, allant de la magie blanche à la magie noire. Il y avait des traités sur les créatures, des rapports sur différentes personnes, et même des bouquins sur l'étude des premières formes de magie.

Je décidais de réduire l'ensemble des écrits et de les stockés dans le sac sans fond offert par ma mère à mon entrée à Poudlard. Je pris le médaillon que je portais autour de coup et l'ouvrit pour y prendre l'objet en question.

- Amplificatum !

Le sac repris sa taille initiale. Je jetais alors un reducio sur les bouquins puis les rangeaient avec un sort de lévitation. Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je jetais un coup d'œil au le reste de la pièce. J'étais relativement déçu. Ce n'était vraisemblablement qu'une pièce où mon grand-père se retirer pour avoir la paix et garder des documents secrets. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Mais en me rapprochant, je vis la lettre posée sur le meuble. Sur le dessus, il y était écrit à l'encre rouge : « A mon petit-fils, Draco Abraxas Cygnus Malefoy. »

Je fronçais un sourcil perplexe. _« Mon grand-père m'aurait envoyé des cauchemars juste pour que je trouve une lettre !? »_ Je trouvais ça étrange. Il y avait sûrement un piège quelque part mais le problème restait de trouver où.

Je jetais quelques sorts de base pour voir si le document ne présentait aucun danger.

-Rien ! Dis-je de plus en plus intrigué

Je décidais donc d'ouvrir le message. Je levais le bras et me saisit du parchemin. A l'instant même où mes doigts touchèrent le papier, il se consuma. Alors qu'il prenait feu, une douleur atroce encore plus intense qu'un doloris traversa mon corps. Je m'entendis crier sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Finalement…Je l'avais eu ma combustion instantanée. »

* * *

Les cris remplirent la pièce et aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencés, cessèrent lorsque le jeune homme sombra dans l'inconscience, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Sa respiration faible et saccadée semblait retrouver peu à peu un rythme régulier. Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se trouvait plus dans le cabinet de son grand-père mais dans sa chambre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il aurait pensé avoir rêvé sans la douleur légère qui lui transperçait la poitrine.

Draco, se leva et se précipita au deuxième étage mais malheureusement, la toile de son grand-père était vide. Il jura.

« Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Abraxas, montre-toi ! » Il n'obtint aucune réponse et il lui fut impossible de rentrer à nouveau dans le passage secret. De colère, il donna un coup de pied dans le mur. «Merde, c'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ! ».

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son reflet le regardait d'un oeil orageux. Il était en colère. Mais soudain, les traits de son visage se décomposèrent lorsqu'il porta les yeux sur son torse. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon et dessous les lambeaux de sa chemise, tatoué à l'encre rouge, se dessinait une rosace complexe à allure celtique, représentant des rubans entremêlés les uns aux autres.

-Impossible murmura-t-il

* * *

**POV Draco**

« Personne ne devait voir ce symbole. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre et m'y enfermais d'un sort.

« Je ne comprends pas ! C'est impossible. » Tout en réfléchissant je marchais de long en large près de la fenêtre. Et pourtant je savais très bien ce que représentait ce symbole. Je tentais plusieurs sortilèges pour l'effacer ou même le masquer mais rien n'y fit. Je pestais de rage. Je pensais que ma vie était un vrai bordel et bien maintenant j'étais dans la merde !


	5. Chapter 4 : Le réveil

**Bonjour lectrices et lecteurs de fanfiction !**

**Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de dialoguer et de vous donner quelques petites indications utiles ! De l'autre côté du miroir, n'est pas encore terminée ni même décidée de A à Z. J'ajuste l'histoire au fur et à mesure, c'est pourquoi si vous voyez des boulettes ou avez des suggestions je suis ouverte_ (l'auteur en manque de reviews est prêt à tout ! -_-' attention espèce TRES dangereuse !)_**

**Comme tous les auteurs j'ai des qualités _(si si, j'vous jure !)_ et des défauts…. Beaucoup de défauts ! J'adore particulièrement les phrases longues et pompeuses _(je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui liront ceci en entier vous mériteriez la légion d'honneur pour autant de courage !)_ Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je suis maniaque des fautes d'orthographes. _(Je me fais actuellement soigner !)_ Malheureusement, j'en laisse plein ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'insulte faite à la langue de Molière, je ne suis qu'une pauvre scientifique qui décide de jouer à l'apprentie écrivain !**

**Bref tout ça pour dire que mon kif c'est de sauter du coq à l'âne enfin d'un personnage à l'autre_ (faut bien mettre l'histoire en place !) _donc voici des petits rappels pour ceux qui osent suivre plusieurs fanfiction à la fois et/ou ont une mémoire de poisson rouge (je plaisante bien sûr ! ^-^).**

**Votre auteure dévouée en soif de commentaire**

* * *

Résumé : Une jeune fille du nom d'Abby se trouvant quelque part près de la mer de chine, accepte un contrat d'un certain Glen pour gagner suffisamment d'argent et partir. A l'autre bout de la terre, Draco Malefoy en cherchant à se débarrasser des rêves où il se voit mourir, se retrouve tatoué d'un symbole tout ça à cause d'une lettre laissée par son grand-père.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le réveil**

L'homme flottait là, entre deux eaux, entre rêve et réalité, ni mort, ni vivant. Attendant simplement sa dernière heure. Le destin est parfois cruel.

Dans un premier temps vint le silence. Pesant, étouffant. Il n'y avait rien. Il eut beau ouvrir les yeux, tout ce qu'il vit se résumait au vide le plus total. Même le bruit de sa respiration était inexistant. _« Suis-je mort ? »_ Puis vinrent les regrets. Ceux qui commencent inévitablement par « si seulement », Encore et toujours les mêmes peines qui rongent. La douleur emplie le vide. Et alors que l'homme se complaît dans le passé et ressasse inlassablement, des souvenirs l'envahissent. De ceux qui effleurent l'esprit, doux et mélancoliques. Il se rappelle d'un sourire malicieux, des soupirs d'une jolie blonde, de la douceur d'un été ou de la chaleur d'un foyer. _« Je me souviens ! »_ Le silence et la douleur sont loin à présent. Les doutes ont laissé place aux certitudes. Ne reste que l'envie de vivre.

Le sorcier ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

* * *

**POV homme mysterieux**

« Je venais de me réveillais dans la chambre miteuse de l'hôtel où je séjournais. J'étais essoufflé et les yeux me brûlaient à cause de la transpiration. J'avais encore fais ce rêve et je savais que je le referais souvent.

-Il fait trop chaud ! Qu'elle idée ce vieux fou à lunettes va-t-il encore me pondre !

Je râlais en me dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce tout en me frottant le ventre et me passant régulièrement la main dans les cheveux. Je jetais un regard dépité à ce qui aller servir pour me laver, car ici point de douche ! Non messieurs dames, une superbe bassine en plastique à la propreté douteuse et un bidon contenant aux bas mots dix litres d'un liquide à la couleur tirant légèrement vers le jaune appelé : eau. _« Maudits moldus ! »_

Je rempli la bassine avec un fond d'eau et me rinçais vivement le visage. Je relevais la tête et souris à mon reflet dégoulinant. Mes yeux bleus affichaient une expression de défit. J'avais depuis les derniers mois repris du poids et mon voyage avait achevé ma remise en forme. J'avais cessé de ressembler à cet homme acariâtre et proche de la folie. Je pensais ne jamais retourner à une vie normale, mon calvaire avait pris fin du jour au lendemain et précisément, au moment même où je reprenais pied avec la réalité.

**Un mois plus tôt…**

L'homme se rappelait très bien de cette rencontre. Il avait flotté, il ne savait combien de temps, dans une sorte d'espace clos parallèle à celui dans lequel nous vivons, à ceci près, que ce dernier était complètement vide. Il avait finalement pris conscience qu'il était bel et bien vivant et à ce moment précis, il avait été aspiré à l'extérieur.

L'homme percuta brutalement le sol. Devant lui se dressait une arcade à l'architecture ancienne ornée de symboles étranges. En son sein, un voile opalescent et invisible pour ceux qui n'y prêtaient pas attention.

-Il est bon de vous revoir mon cher M. Black ! Dit une voix calme et sûre d'elle.

Le sorcier se retourna et regarda étonné le vieil homme qui lui faisait face.

-Albus !? Que faites-vous ici ? Et d'abord, on est où là !?

Le vieux directeur passa sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche et haussa un sourcil.

-Allons, Sirius, vous savez très bien où nous sommes ! Le département des mystères ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement. La vrai question serait plutôt de savoir quel jour on est ! Après tout, cela fait un an jour pour jour que le monde sorcier vous considère comme mort et enterré.

* * *

**POV Sirius Black**

"Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! _"Mort !? Moi ?" _Je regardais un instant dans le vide en essayant de digérer ce que ce vieux fou venait de m'annoncer._ "Ca y est, il devient sénile !"_

-Mort et depuis un an ! Dis-je soudain en prenant la parole. C'est impossible !

Dumbledore eu un petit sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. _"Je rêve où il s'amuse ?"_

- Voyons Sirius, nous sommes des sorciers, impossible n'est rien pour nous !

Il me regarda avant d'ajouter :

-N'êtes-vous pas celui qui s'est échappé de la prison de sorciers la plus sécurisé de notre monde !

Je me relevais alors qu'il faisait un pas vers moi pour se placer à mes côtés, face au voile, les mains dans le dos. Je me retournais pour voir la même chose que lui.

-Ce voile n'est pas là par hasard vous savez ! Très peu connaissent son histoire. Avez-vous réussi à saisir son étonnant pouvoir ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr ! Répondis-je. Je me croyais perdu pour toujours dans un endroit vide, sans la moindre trace de vie, à flotter immobile. Mais… peut être un genre d'introspection. Je suppose que c'est seulement lorsque je me suis senti en paix avec moi-même que j'ai était libéré.

-Précisément ! Les symboles gravés sont ceux qu'utilisaient de lointains ancêtres. Ici on peut faire une traduction approximative en latin : « Speculum esse etiam peregrinari» soit littéralement : « miroir pour voyager à travers soi ». Il était utilisé pour faire passer une épreuve aux aspirants sorciers. La croyance voulait que lorsqu'ils s'acceptaient eux-mêmes, ils pouvaient s'ouvrir pleinement à la magie. Seulement, tout le monde ne revenait pas. Certains y restaient quelques minutes, d'autres plusieurs années et enfin d'autres pour toujours. Le voile tomba en désuétude. Le département des mystères est en fait construit sur les vestiges d'un temple du rituel initiatique.

Comment le vieil homme avait découvert tout ça, je ne voulais pas le savoir mais une chose me taraudait.

-Comment saviez-vous que je reviendrais précisément aujourd'hui ?

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai juste jamais douté que vous reviendriez et c'est pourquoi, je me suis permis de lancer un petit sort de détection. J'ai également dissimulé deux portoloins. Un pour venir et l'autre pour repartir en toute discrétion.

-Je croyais qu'il était impossible de créer un portoloin une fois à l'intérieur du ministère !? Et, puis impossible d'en introduire à cause des détecteurs à l'entrée.

-Et bien, le Magenmagot donne certains avantages comme celui de se promener où bon me semble et il se trouve que le département des saisis possède de nombreux exemplaires de portoloins.

Il alla chercher le dit portoloin dissimuler au pied de l'arcade et dit

-Après vous mon cher Sirius.

Nous étions à présent dans le bureau du directeur. J'essayais de voir où le professeur voulait en venir quand soudain je compris.

-Cette discrétion… Je dois rester mort n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai en effet une mission qui nécessite une discrétion totale. Que de mieux qu'un homme qui n'existe plus ?

-Donc je ne dois pas utiliser la magie.

-Eh bien, il serait préférable de ne pas vous faire repérer en effet. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez de quoi vous aider. Il s'agit de retrouver une personne très importante aux yeux du Lord. Voldemort ; je grimaçais à l'entente de ce nom; a envoyé des hommes à sa recherche. Cette jeune fille se nomme Abigaëlle et à le même âge que votre neveux.

-Vous moquez-vous de moi ? Abigaëlle, la fille de Lili et James est morte en même temps que ces parents et personne ne connait son existence. Ils ont préféré protéger un de leur enfant en taisant sa naissance.

-Oh voyez-vous, Lili Potter, ne pouvant protéger ces deux enfants, a jugé bon de donner à sa fille un ancien médaillon qui empêche de repérer sa magie jusqu'à sa majorité. Et lorsqu'elle, elle a senti le danger approcher, elle a lancé un sort de téléportation aléatoire. Ainsi, ni elle, ni personne ne saurait où Abigaëlle se trouve. Malheureusement, elle ne put faire de même pour Harry et la suite nous la connaissons. Quelque temps après la mort des Potter, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme me mettant au courant de l'existence d'un deuxième bébé. Vous vous doutez de ma surprise lorsque j'ai su qu'Harry Potter avait une sœur jumelle. On me demandait dans cette lettre de tout faire pour retrouver la fille lorsque le sort ne ferait plus effet.

-Et c'est là que j'entre en course !

-Oui, lorsque le seau de protection a cessé de faire effet, une quantité de magie s'est soudain relâché d'un coup. Le temps que je repère d'où ça venait, le sort de détection s'est enclenché et vous voilà ! Ça fait un mois à présent, la source se trouve quelque part en mer de Chine. Voici les coordonnées.

Je saisi le document.

-Une place vous attend sur le vol de 10h30 en direction de Jakarta. Voici un objet qui vous aidera dans votre démarche, c'est un traceur. Il permet, lorsque l'on part de la source, de suivre le chemin emprunté par la cible. C'est un objet précieux, il n'en existe que peu dans le monde alors faites y attention. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage.

**De nos jours,**

Je soupirais face à mon reflet. J'avais galéré pour rejoindre la source du signal qui se trouvait loin de la civilisation et arrivé là-bas, il n'y avait qu'un bâtiment brûlé en ruine. J'avais utilisé le traceur et il m'avait mené jusqu'à une petite île des philippines.

«J'espère bientôt pouvoir la rencontrer » Lors de mon enquête j'ai découvert que Abigaëlle était un vrai fantôme.

J'enfilais un t-shirt et me dirigeais vert l'extérieur. Le traceur montrait que nous approchions.

« Bientôt Abigaëlle ! Bientôt ».


	6. Chapter 5 : La marque

**Chapitre 5 : La marque**

**Quelque part en Asie,**

Abby dormait d'un sommeil agité. Elle rêvait. Elle revoyait Jin, son ami d'enfance. Il la regardait le visage triste et douloureux, avec regrets et désespoir. Puis le rêve changeait et comme tous les soirs depuis son anniversaire, le garçon blond l'attendait. Il avait le regard glacial et son sourire en coin lui donnait l'air de comploter quelques mauvais coups. Pourtant, elle se sentait en sécurité. Il l'appelait, murmurant son prénom d'une voix légèrement grave.

-Abby… Viens à moi, tu m'appartiens.

Il était dangereux mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer vers lui, hypnotisé. Comme à chaque fois, il lui saisissait le bras d'une main et passait l'autre autour de sa taille. Doucement, il la collait contre lui et penchait sa tête pour déposer un baiser dans sa nuque. Il remontait son cou de sa langue jusqu'à son oreille puis susurrait :

-Tu frémis, tu me désires ! Regardes, tu es à moi, à jamais à moi seul.

Il respirait son odeur et la regardait dans les yeux et rajoutait doucereux en prenant soudain les traits de Jin :

-Tu m'as trahi Abby !

Il lui saisissait alors le cou à deux mains et commençait à l'étrangler.

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle était en sueur et haletante dans sa chambre.

* * *

**POV Abby**

« Encore ce maudit rêve ! » Je regardais le plafond tout en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Je détestais ce cauchemar. A ce rythme, j'allais, soit perdre la raison, soit mourir par manque de sommeil. Voir Jin tous les soirs ne m'aidait pas vraiment non plus. Je l'avais aimé à en mourir et je n'exagérais pas. C'était mon premier et seul amour. Il était mort le jour de mes 16 ans et certainement pour me protéger. Depuis je rêvais. Je détestais me souvenir de tout ça et comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment pénible, récemment le jeune garçon blond était apparu dans mes songes.

J'éloignais ces pensées au fin fond de ma mémoire et me dirigeais vers la bassine. Je passais de l'eau sur mon visage et regardais mon reflet. Je ressemblais à une camée. « Pitoyable ! » Alors que je retournais me coucher, je ressentis une terrible douleur, une véritable torture à la poitrine et m'écroulais sur le sol.

Lorsque j'ouvris, les yeux, j'avais toujours un peu mal et en regardant à travers les restes de mon débardeur, je vis quelque chose d'étrange. Je me précipitais vers le miroir. Sur ma poitrine, des rubans entremêlés les uns aux autres dessinaient une rosace complexe. Le tatouage était rouge sang et ne partait pas même en frottant.

-C'est quoi le délire !

* * *

**Manoir des Malefoy, POV Draco Malefoy**

J'arpentais ma chambre de long en large près de la fenêtre. J'étais dans une merde noire ! « Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce cinglé ! » Je regardais à nouveau le symbole dans le miroir. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Je savais bien ce qu'il signifiait et le problème était précisément là. Je portais au poignet un motif similaire, toutefois moins complexe et blanc. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

* * *

**Douze ans plus tôt :**

Le jeune Draco, du haut de ses cinq printemps, portait un joli costume noir avec un nœud vert émeraude. Il se tenait droit et affichait un air qui se voulait sérieux et impassible. Sa mère, Narcissa, le regardait avec douceur et tristesse à la fois. Ils étaient dans le salon du manoir familial. Lucius, son père, assis dans un fauteuil de cuir, les jambes croisées, fumait un cigare. L'homme au costume noir, assis en face verre à la main, n'était nul autre que Jefferson Parkinson. A ses côtés, sa femme Hortense, naît Prewett, était une femme au visage sévère et aux cheveux aussi lisses et noirs que l'enfant qu'elle tenait par la main.

-Lucius, voici ma Pansy, ma fille chérie, disait l'homme

-Eh bien, en voilà une jolie petite. Je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour dire que ce mariage sera bénéfique pour nos deux familles.

Draco souriait à la fillette, qui timide se cacha derrière la robe de sa mère. Soudain, son père attrapa son bras pendant que Mr Parkinson faisait de même avec sa fille. Ils rapprochèrent les mains des deux enfants et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur eux en disant solennellement :

-Par notre volonté et notre honneur, nous lions ces enfants pour la vie et unissons nos deux familles. Si le contrat venait à être brisé, douleurs et représailles attendra celui qui trahit.

Une brûlure traversa le bras de Draco qui, alors que la jeune Pansy éclatait en sanglots, retint ses larmes. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Narcissa Malefoy baissait la tête dissimulant toute la déception et la haine qu'elle éprouvait alors.

* * *

Depuis cet événement, cette marque au poignet me rappelle le serment qui m'enchaîne à Pansy. Et voilà que je me retrouve avec une autre, similaire, sur la poitrine.

_«17 ans et promis à deux femmes différentes ! Tu parles d'un calvaire ! »_ Le rouge signifiait que l'enchantement qui me liait à cette autre personne avait été fait par le sang. Je n'y croyais pas, mon grand-père avait organisé un mariage de sang sans en parler à mes parents.

_« Donc si je ne l'épouse pas je meurs ! Et une fois marié, si elle meurt, je meurs ! Si elle souffre, je souffre. Si je trompe, elle le sait. Et l'inverse est vrai. La galère ! » _

Je m'étais assis sur le bord de mon lit, la tête entre les mains. Je soupirais bruyamment. Finalement, le seul point positif serait de voir le visage de mon père lorsque le contrat serait rompu avec les Parkinson. « Enfin, si il sort de son cachot ». Ça valait bien les douleurs qui viendraient pour avoir trahi mon serment ! Je ris amer.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de dissimuler la marque aux yeux de tous. J'eu soudain une idée. Je pris mon médaillon et ré-agrandi le sac sans fond sur lequel je lançais un sort de détection. Une liste du contenu apparu devant mes yeux. Alors que je lisais les titres des livres, je m'arrêtais sur celui portant le nom de « Magie de sublimation, entre réalité et illusion ». Je pris le bouquin et l'ouvris à la page du sommaire. Une partie entière était consacrée aux sorts de dissimulation. Celui qui retint mon attention fut l'Obscuratio.

_« __Obscuratio__ : Sort à mi-chemin entre magie noire et magie blanche. Il permet lorsqu'il est bien lancé, de rendre invisible, jusqu'à utilisation du contre sort, n'importe quels objets, êtres ou parties d'êtres vivants. _

_Mise en Garde__ : Mal effectué, il peut faire disparaître l'objet, les êtres ou les parties d'êtres vivants sans retour possible en arrière. Ne pas utiliser pour une blague._

_Contre sort__ : Apparentia »_

_« Je devrais le lancer sur ma très chère tante pour m'entraîner ». _

Je l'essayais à plusieurs reprises puis finalement le lançais sur mon propre torse lorsque je crus le maîtrisé suffisamment.

-Obscuratio marque !

Le symbole était devenu invisible et Merlin merci ! Mon torse était toujours entier.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à rester bien gentiment dans ma chambre loin de la bande de dégénérés qui squattait mon salon.


	7. Chapter 6 : La rencontre

**Chapitre 6 - La Rencontre**

Dehors, le soleil brillait toujours plus fort et semblait vouloir brûler toute forme de vie. Sirius avançait nonchalant dans la rue poussiéreuse et sale. La moiteur ambiante ne rendait pas le temps plus supportable, bien au contraire.

-Satanés moustiques ! Râla le sorcier sacrément énervé. Il essaya d'écraser l'insecte sur son bras mais ne fit que se frapper suffisamment fort pour laisser échapper une exclamation de douleur.

-Aïe gémit-il en se frottant la peau.

Il entendit glousser et se retourna. Trois jeunes filles entre 12 et 16 ans le regardaient en riant. L'une d'elles tenait par la main un petit garçon qui suçait son pouce. La plus âgé tenait un bébé un peu maigre dans ses bras. Il se rapprocha d'elles. Le voyant faire, la plus âgée fit taire le groupe en regardant méfiante l'homme.

* * *

**POV Sirius**

Elle me dévisageait de la tête au pied et semblait prêtre à défendre de sa vie les enfants derrières elles. Malgré son jeune âge, cette gamine était déjà une femme.

-Euh…..Je cherche quelqu'un ! Commençais-je

_« Bien sûr elle ne comprend pas un mot d'anglais ! Dumbledore n'a pas idée d'envoyer quelqu'un sans magie dans un pays où personne ne parle sa langue » _

Tout en râlant intérieurement je sortis une photo d'Harry. Je n'avais que ça pour trouver Abigaëlle. A bien y réfléchir, je n'étais même pas certain qu'ils se ressemblent. Je montrais la photo à la jeune fille qui l'a pris dans ses mains. Elle semblait réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que je cherchais une fille.

-Girl ! Dis-je en mimant une poitrine avec mes mains.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire. «C'est la faute du vieux ! Je suis en train de me ridiculiser ! Tout ça parce que ce fichu traceur présente la même précision qu'un môme de 4 ans qui dessinent ses parents. »

Elle me sourit comme si elle comprenait et donna son bébé à celle qui tenait par la main le petit garçon. Elle me tira par le bras pour que je m'accroupisse et commença à tracer sur le sol poussiéreux avec son doigt ce qui semblait être un plan.

Elle désigna l'endroit où je devais me rendre d'une croix. Il se trouvait à quelques rues de la grande _« Tout est relatif !»_ place. Soit à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici. La jeune maman se mima en train de boire un verre. « Un bar ! ».

Je lui donnais quelques pièces pour la remercier. Et alors que je lui souriais, elle devint toute rouge. Je me retournais et repartais accompagné par les gloussements des jeunes filles.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur mes lèvres «Mon charme ravageur a encore frappé ! ». Je marchais, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon short.

Après plusieurs minutes, j'arrivais enfin dans la rue du bar. La façade du bâtiment ne comportait pas d'étage, était défraîchie et taguée à de nombreux endroits. Je fis la grimace mais je me décidais finalement à entrer. Deux hommes, assis à une table proche de la porte, me dévisagèrent. L'un d'eux avait mis sa main sur l'arme qu'il portait à la taille. Je détournais le regard et observais non loin de là un ivrogne en train de décuver, endormi sur une table. « Et bien, quel endroit charmant ! » Je m'avançais vers le comptoir où un barman de grande taille essuyait un verre.

Je le saluais de la tête et m'asseyais sur un tabouret. Après plusieurs minutes, je décidais de commander à boire. Je connaissais un peu les boissons des moldus. J'avais eu l'occasion d'en goûter durant ma cavale.

-Whisky please !

Le barman me servit mon verre et pendant que je payais, demanda.

-English?

-No, Scottish! Do you speak english ? Demandais-je plein d'espoir.

-No ! L'homme cessa de me parler et retourna à sa vaisselle. « Merde ! » Je ne me dégonflais pas et lui montrais la photo d'Harry.

-Je cherche une personne !

Il jeta un coup d'œil, haussa un sourcil avant de finalement hausser les épaules. J'insistais.

-A Girl, Abigaëlle !

A l'entente du prénom, le barman me regarda brusquement et sembla réfléchir.

-John ! Hurla-t-il faisant sursauter le soûlard endormi.

Des pas se firent entendre et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années un tablier autour de la taille apparu. Le cuistot échangea des mots avec son patron et se retourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi vous cherchez cette personne ? demanda-t-il dans un anglais approximatif.

-C'est ma filleule, dis-je. Je la recherche depuis un moment. Je suis son dernier tuteur vivant. Jusqu'à présent je pensais qu'elle était morte mais j'ai reçu des informations prouvant le contraire.

John traduisit au barman. Ce dernier me regarda et dit

-Wait, here !

* * *

Abby se remémora à nouveau le plan alors qu'elle observait la maison de Dhul. Ce pirate local avait fait sa réputation avec le détournement de certains bateaux de transport d'armes. Il avait agrandi son influence en refourguant sa marchandise volé au marché noir local. Mais son accession rapide dans le milieu soulevait bien des questions.

-Glen ! Tu me le paieras ! murmura la jeune fille en regardant avec ses jumelles. Un, deux….cinq….dix, dix-sept… _« Une vingtaine d'hommes armés »._ Merde ! Il avait dit seulement une dizaine.

Bien décidée à lui en faire baver si elle revenait vivante, Abby descendit de son perchoir et pris la direction de la maison.

* * *

**POV Abby**

« J'hallucine, il doute de rien ce salaud de Glen ». Je marchais silencieusement et à petites foulées rapides à travers la jungle d'arbre bordant le q.g. de Dhul. J'arrivais près du jardin lorsque je ralentis ma marche. Un pirate armé d'une mitrailleuse AK-12 faisait des allers retours entre le mur Est de la maison et la clôture. Je calculais approximativement le temps qu'il prenait à faire son trajet et celui que mettait la camera la plus proche à scruter dans ma direction puis de l'autre côté. La caméra tournait toutes les trentes secondes et l'homme oscillait entre 1minute30 et 2minutes.

Je mordillais ma lèvre tout en réfléchissant. Il fallait que j'éloigne la sentinelle d'ici. Finalement, il restait cette bonne vieille ruse. Je me rapprochais le maximum sans que la camera puisse me voir. Je ramassais une pierre qui trainait. « Si, ça marche, je ne critiquerais plus jamais les James Bond ! » Je balançais le caillou le plus loin possible à l'opposé de ma direction.

En entendant le bruit sourd provoqué par la chute de la pierre, l'homme se retourna et se dirigea vers sa source. Alors que la camera était tournée, je rampais vers la clôture que je grimpais en l'espace de dix secondes. Le garde fouillait toujours les buissons et ne m'avait pas vu. Je me précipitais vers le mur le plus silencieusement et rapidement possible. Une trappe d'aération était présente. « Comme quoi, toutes les informations de Glen ne sont pas fausses » Je défaisais les écrous avec un tournevis électrique et pénétrais dans la petite ouverture. Je refermais derrière moi tandis que l'homme s'arrêtait de fouiller et revenait dans ma direction.

* * *

L'espace était étroit et empêchait de progresser rapidement. La jeune fille finit par arriver dans un vestiaire désert. Elle sortit de sa cachette et ouvrit la porte prudemment. En évitant les caméras et les occupants de la maison, Abby se dirigea avec l'adresse, la rapidité et la discrétion que donne l'habitude vers la pièce de surveillance.

La porte entrebâillée, laissait voir deux hommes. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et neutralisa le premier avec un taser puis assomma le second qui se levait d'un coup de pied dans la nuque. La jeune voleuse les attacha et les bâillonna. Elle sortit un ordinateur et se connecta à la console de contrôle. Elle éteignit les caméras et chargea un virus. Une fois son méfait accompli, elle put atteindre sans encombre le bureau.

Devant la porte, Abby rabattit sa capuche sur la tête pour cacher son visage et entra brusquement dans la pièce avec un révolver à la main.

-Bonsoir…. dit-elle

Finalement la pièce était vide. « Quelle déception ! »

* * *

**POV Abby**

Je rangeais mon arme et me dirigeais vers le bureau. Le coffre était dessous. « Comme c'est prévisible ! » J'utilisais un décodeur électronique pour l'ouvrir. « Trop facile ! » A l'intérieur se trouvait le fameux livret des comptes. Je le saisis et m'apprêtais à refermer lorsqu'un homme, vraisemblablement Dhul, ouvrit la porte. Il était accompagné par deux gaillards armés jusqu'aux dents. « Là, je suis dans la mouise ! »

- Attrapez-le ! hurla-t-il hystérique Je le veux vivant !

« Vivant ? Quelle aubaine ! » L'homme voulait surement découvrir mon employeur. Je me précipitais sur la fenêtre qui se brisa en milles morceaux alors que je sautais dans le vide. Heureusement, je n'étais qu'au premier étage. Je me relevais d'une roulade et courrais précipitamment vers la forêt où je réussis à semer les gardes…

…-Finalement, la mission c'est plutôt bien passée non ?! Je veux mon virement Glen et ensuite tu auras ta marchandise !

-Même endroit que d'habitude et n'oublie pas, à jamais !

-A jamais ! Répondis-je.

Je raccrochais le téléphone dans la cabine puis je me dirigeais vers le bar de Bassim. « Après tout je l'ai bien gagné, non ? »

* * *

**POV Sirius Black**

Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit pour la énième fois.

-Et Bassim ! Un mojito, je l'ai bien mérité !

Je me retournais au son féminin de la voix et la vit pour la première fois. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Elle portait un pantalon ample et une sorte de marcel à capuche. On aurait pu la prendre pour un garçon si elle n'avait pas eu les cheveux longs. Ces derniers étaient noirs ébènes et ondulaient dans tous les sens autour de son visage. « Les mêmes cheveux qu'Harry ». De vrais jumeaux sans aucun doute. J'étais subjugué par sa ressemblance avec Lily et James. Mais le plus impressionnant était ces yeux. L'un vert émeraude et l'autre doré.

Elle se tourna vers moi et vit que je la regardais. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Abigaëlle ? dit je hésitant

-Qui êtes-vous ? répondit-elle soudain méfiante.

-Je suis ton parrain.


	8. Chapter 7 : Origine

**Désolé pour le retard, je me rattraperais ce weekend. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**POV Abby**

Je venais de raccrocher au nez de Glen et j'étais bien décidée à aller boire un coup au bar de Bassim. _« Il sera sans doute content de savoir que je suis vivante… un peu moins de savoir que Dhul et ses hommes vont tout mettre sans-dessus-dessous pour me retrouver. Bah tant pis ! »_ Je rangeais le livret dans la doublure de mon sac à dos et me dirigeais vers le bar. Comme d'habitude, il faisait chaud.

-Toujours aussi miteux murmurais-je en jetant un regard désabusé au bâtiment.

Je pénétrais dans la gargote en demandant d'une voix forte :

- Et Bassim ! Un mojito, je l'ai bien mérité.

J'avançais d'un pas sûr en jetant un clin d'oeil aux habitués quand je remarquais soudain l'homme assis au comptoir. Il devait avoir entre 35 et 40 ans, était brun et avait les yeux gris bleu. Des yeux foncés et durs_. « Il a surement vécu des moments difficiles… »_ Pourtant, je pouvais entrapercevoir une lueur d'amusement. L'homme devait sûrement aimer rire. Mais pour l'heure, il affichait une expression ébahit et me reluquait de la tête au pied. _« Gênant ! »_ Il était bel homme sans aucun doute.

-Abigaëlle ?

L'homme avait prononcé, d'une voix hésitante marquée d'un accent écossais, mon prénom. Ce prénom même que je n'avais révélé en entier à personne. Personne, sauf à Jin. Je devins immédiatement méfiante et demandais d'un ton brusque en anglais :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis ton parrain.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Je me sentis blêmir. Bassim, qui jusqu'alors s'était tu, parla.

-Et Abby soit cool ! Il est arrivé ici avec une photo d'un garçon qui te ressemble. Il dit qu'il cherche sa filleule Abigaëlle. Avec un tel prénom étranger, il fallait pas être un génie pour penser à toi ! Du coup, je lui ai dit d'attendre ici, je savais que tu viendrais me voir pour te venter. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Je regardais le barman avant de lâcher avec un sourire de bonne grâce.

-Non, je comprends ! Tu as eu raison. _« Reste à savoir si l'homme dit la vérité »_ Bassim, je vais devoir partir donc oubli le mojito. Ah ! D'ailleurs, je vais aussi devoir disparaître de la circulation donc, c'est sûrement la dernière fois qu'on se voit et si on me demande tu ne connais pas ! J'ai vraiment été ravie de te rencontrer. Au fait, ne t'en fais pas, je t'enverrais l'argent que je te dois.

Je fis le tour du comptoir et enlaçais l'homme qui m'avait tant aidé. Je murmurais à son oreille :

-Fais attention à toi, Dhul est en colère et cherche son voleur.

-J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur Abigaëlle ! Et n'oublie pas ta note ! Dit Bassim en souriant.

L'entendre prononcer mon prénom me fit un effet bizarre pourtant je ris à sa remarque avant de saisir le bras de mon soit disant parrain.

-Suivez-moi !

Je trainais l'homme vers la sortie et lançais d'une voix haute :

-L'Europe doit être jolie en cette saison !

Bassim ria.

* * *

**POV Sirius **

Elle venait carrément de m'ignorer et d'échanger des mots dans cette langue incompréhensible avec le barman. Après avoir enlacé l'homme, elle avait saisi mon bras et m'avais demandé de la suivre. _« Un ordre !? »_ J'aime savoir où je vais ! Pourtant, je la suivis. Après avoir traversés la rue, nous entrâmes dans un bâtiment aussi misérable que le précédent. _« Fait toujours aussi chaud ! »_ Au troisième étage, elle sortit ses clefs et ouvrit l'appartement n°310. _« Le couloir aurait besoin d'un bon coup de balai et de peinture ! »_

-Après vous et bienvenu dans ma demeure !_ « Du cynisme ! Non, sans rire !»_

J'entrais dans l'appartement ou plutôt la pièce minuscule et délabrée qui lui servait de chambre. Elle referma derrière nous, baissa le store et ferma la seule fenêtre. Elle alluma la lumière et un tout petit ventilateur.

-Asseyez-vous !

Elle me présentait la seule chaise de l'appartement et s'assit en face sur le lit. Je me laissais tomber sur le siège avant de dire.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais!

On se dévisageait depuis quelques minutes lorsque finalement je dis :

-Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser ! _« Non ! Sans blague, Sirius t'es un génie !? »_

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me poserais cette question en premier ! Humm … Tu ne me demandes pas plutôt mon nom, ou…. plutôt… comment je connais ton existence ? Ou encore, qui sont tes parents ?…

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. _« Déstabilisante »._

-Bon euh… Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Certaines choses que je vais te dévoiler vont surement te paraître folles et insensées mais s'il te plait, écoute moi jusqu'au bout !

-J'écoute déjà.

- Oui… euh…Il a surement dû se passer certains évènements inexplicables et bien, disons que… euh _…. « Et puis zut, l'autre fou avait qu'à faire le déplacement !»_

* * *

**POV Abby**

Ce Sirius ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer. Au final, il arrêta de parler pour attraper son sac et en sortir une minuscule bouteille de verre et une sorte de petite bassine en pierre.

-Ceci, dit-il, est une pensive.

Il versa le liquide argenté contenu dans le flacon dans le creux de la cuvette et me tendit le récipient que je pris précautionneusement en le regardant, troublée, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Penche-toi juste au-dessus et rapproche ton visage le plus près possible du liquide sans le toucher.

Je levais un sourcil dubitatif mais m'exécutais, après tout, je ne risquer pas grand-chose ! Rien ne se passa dans un premier temps mais, je fus, soudain, comme aspirée par la pensive. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je n'étais plus dans ma chambre.

-C'est quoi le délire ! De la magie ? Sirius êtes-vous là ?

Pas de réponse. Juste du silence et comme une impression étrange. Je me trouvais au bord d'un lac derrière lequel se découpait, dans la nuit noire, un imposant château digne d'un film fantastique. Des jeunes enfants apparurent guidés par un homme gigantesque semblant sans âge et tenant dans sa main une lanterne balançant au rythme de ses pas. J'étais abasourdis, mais le pire, fût lorsque je m'aperçue que personne ne pouvait ni me voir, ni m'entendre ni même me toucher...

Je ne comprenais plus rien lorsque je vis un garçon ressemblant à Black, traits pour traits, avec l'innocence et l'arrogance de la jeunesse en plus. Je réalisais que je me trouvais certainement dans le passé ou plutôt dans les souvenirs de ce Sirius. Je suivis les enfants et montais avec eux dans des barques. Après la traversée du lac, nous entrâmes dans un grand hall où je repérais la version jeune de mon prétendu parrain.

Le Sirius enfant s'approcha d'un autre et dit :

-Sirius Black, ravi de te rencontrer !

-James Potter, de même !

Le plus étonnant dans ce souvenir, était ma ressemblance avec ce Potter. L'image bascula, et ainsi plusieurs moments de sa vie se succédèrent sous mes yeux.

Je fus soudain tiré en arrière et tombait au sol dans ma chambre. Sirius Black me regardait intensément attendant ma réaction. J'étais écrasée par ce que j'avais appris. Je savais à présent le nom de mes parents, « James et Lily Potter » Mon origine ! Mais surtout ma vraie nature.

-Une sorcière, Je suis une sorcière !

L'homme se mit à rire presque comme un aboiement.

* * *

**POV Sirius.**

Elle avait refait surface en s'écrasant les fesses par terre l'air totalement perdue et quand elle m'annonça incrédule être une sorcière, je ne pus que rire.

Entre deux gloussements, je lui demandais

-Alors ! Tu me crois ?

-Je suppose, oui ! dit-elle un sourire en coin. Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est comme si je ne savais rien du monde et que je devais tout réapprendre ! C'est un peu effrayant mais ô combien excitant !

Ses yeux étaient brillants d'émotion.

-Ça explique beaucoup de choses mais je vais avoir plein de questions à poser !

-Tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour les poser, mais ne restons pas ici, nous devons mettre les balais !

-Expression Sorcière ? Ricana-t-elle. Malheureusement, à moins de pouvoir se téléporter, je n'ai pas l'argent pour partir tout de suite !

Je riais à nouveau avant de dire

-Oh mais nous pouvons téléporter ! Mais aujourd'hui nous allons regagner un endroit sûr avec un portoloin. C'est un objet ensorcelé pour nous transporter où se trouve le deuxième en toute sécurité. Rassemble tes affaires nous partons !

-C'est, comme si c'était fait !


	9. Mea Culpa de l'auteur

**Mea Culpa de l'auteur :**

**J'ai corrigé les fautes visibles des trois derniers chapitres. J'ai également modifié un passage du chapitre intitulé la Marque pour éviter des incohérences temporelles avec la suite de l'histoire.**

**Pour les personnes qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre et ont la flemme de le relire, voici la modification en question :**

**Ancien paragraphe :**

POV Abby

« Encore ce maudit rêve ! » Je regardais le plafond tout en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Je détestais ce cauchemar. A ce rythme, j'allais, soit perdre la raison, soit mourir par manque de sommeil. Voir Jin tous les soirs ne m'aidait pas vraiment non plus. Je l'avais aimé à en mourir et je n'exagérais pas. C'était mon premier et seul amour. Il était mort le jour de mes 17ans et certainement pour me protéger. Depuis je rêvais. Je détestais me souvenir de tout ça. «

**Nouveau paragraphe :**

POV Abby

« Encore ce maudit rêve ! » Je regardais le plafond tout en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Je détestais ce cauchemar. A ce rythme, j'allais, soit perdre la raison, soit mourir par manque de sommeil. Voir Jin tous les soirs ne m'aidait pas vraiment non plus. Je l'avais aimé à en mourir et je n'exagérais pas. C'était mon premier et seul amour. Il était mort le jour de mes 15 ans et certainement pour me protéger. Depuis je rêvais souvent de lui mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment pénible, récemment le jeune garçon blond était apparu dans mes songes. »

**Je remercie les lecteurs attentifs et planche sur le chapitre suivant en espérant un rendu de meilleure qualité que les derniers !**

**Normalement je posterais surement demain soir !**


	10. Chapter 8 : Journal d'un été prisonnier

**Voici le chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

**Journal d'un été par le très séduisant et intelligent Draco Abraxas Malefoy.**

(Note de l'auteur : Un peu de modestie ne fait pas de mal et de toute façon, personne ne lira ce stupide journal alors j'écris ce que je veux !)

_**Jeudi 07 Août 1997, **_

Temps : Ciel gris, environs 23°C - Humeur : Maussade - Occupation : Bonnes Résolutions. Lecture.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une grande décision : Je ne sortirais plus de ma chambre jusqu'à mon retour à Poudlard. J'imite et rejoint ma mère, fiers dans notre isolement.

Les fidèles sbires (et bien entendus ma chère tante, la folle-dingue de catin du « _maître _»__voix suraiguë et hystérique de Bellatrix -_) sont devenus beaucoup trop arrogants et méprisants à mon égard. Ils me regardent de haut ces mangemorts de pacotille, je leurs ferais payer ! Soyez en certain.

Ils suivent un fou furieux dont les idées sont les mêmes qu'eux mais n'ayant à cœur que son profil personnel. Il nous considère comme des moins que rien, des veracrasses. Nous utilise, et une fois usagers nous jette ! Ils sont trempés dans les idées des sangs purs jusqu'au cou et ce, depuis toujours. Pourtant, ils suivent un vulgaire sang-mêlé. Ces imbéciles ne se rendent même pas compte de l'ironie de leur situation. Je ris jaune ! Sans mon père, jamais cette face de serpent et son dégoûtant reptile n'auraient posé un orteil dans notre manoir. Le vieux pourrit toujours dans ses propres cachots.

J'ai entrepris la lecture du manuel avancé de préparation des potions donné par mon parrain. Il a signé le prince de sang mêlé. Toujours aussi cynique, du grand Severus !

Journal, sa sérénissime sainteté et grand manitou des sangs purs a décidée, dans sa généreuse mansuétude, de m'ignorer et ça me va très bien comme ça !

_**Vendredi 8 Août,**_

Temps : Toujours gris (été pourri) - Humeur : Pantouflarde - Occupation : Esprit sain dans un corps sain.

Ce matin je me suis réveillé, reposé, après une bonne nuit sans rêve. A sacré grand-père ! Tu m'as mis dans une merde noire !

Après une grasse matinée bien méritée, j'ai fait deux heures d'exercices physique pour entretenir mon magnifique corps, et après la douche j'ai pris la suite du livre de potion. (C'est fou toutes ces annotations)

Ma seule visite, l'elfe de maison pour mes repas. Le rire de Bellatrix a raisonné dans tout le couloir. Cette vieille chouette, je lui lancerais bien un maléfice du saucisson.

Journal, savais-tu que le manuel avancé de préparation des potions comportait en tout treize chapitres dont 117 sous chapitres et 459 pages ? FASCINANT !

**Samedi 9 Août,**

Temps : Pluies diluviennes - Humeur : Créative - Occupation : Atelier art et création

Troisième jour d'isolement, j'ai commençé à tenir un calendrier heure par heure, enfin, le décompte se fait tout seul sur un parchemin occupant le mur entier au-dessus de mon bureau. Simple sort d'horloger écrit en très, très, très gros et rouge. Je m'ennuie.

Journal, plus que 538 heures et 40 minutes avant la rentrée.

**Dimanche 10 Août,**

Temps : Exécrable - Humeur : Exécrable - Occupation : Ruminements

Journal, c'est officiel ! Mon paternel, en plus d'être un fanatique radical, un con et une loque, fait aussi de la lèche au vilain serpent. A peine relâché de sa prison le voilà qui se ramène la bouche en cœur devant ma porte et m'ordonne d'ouvrir. Bien élevé comme je suis, je lui ai dit d'aller cueillir des jonquilles et des pâquerettes dans le jardin pour son maître. Résultat, il a explosé ma porte d'un reducto et s'est occupé de « mon cas » avec une petite série d'endoloris !

Mon père, le très sage Lucius Malefoy a dit

- Draco, ton comportement est des plus déplorables, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre le maître de nous pardonner et toi, tu te caches ici comme ta faible mère. Tu recevras la marque cette année. Sûrement aux premières vacances, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un la voie à la rentrée, ce serait gênant ! Tu dois être lavé de tous soupçons avant. »

Journal, aujourd'hui j'ai jeté un sort de fermeture magique empêchant toute intrusion dans ma forteresse. Merci, les livres de papy Abraxas ! Mon père n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier coincé derrière la porte. Ô joie !

**Lundi 11 Août,**

Temps : ? (rideaux et baguette trop loin) - Humeur : Comateux - Occupation : Gémir de douleur.

Les Endoloris, c'est une vrai plaie ! Journal, je déteste mon père.

**Mardi 12 Août,**

Temps : Soleil (enfin) - Humeur : Envie de sortir - Occupation : Regarder dehors.

Il fait enfin beau mais je suis coincé dedans. Je regarde par la fenêtre. J'ai vu passer dans le jardin dix-sept mangemorts, mon père avec ma mère (finalement elle a abandonné son isolement), le basilic (saleté de serpent), la folle-dingue, vingt-huit oiseaux, une dizaine d'abeilles, un lapin, trois loups garou (Fenrir Greyback, en personne), un crapaud, le professeur de l'étude des moldus (attachée bien évidemment), deux de nos elfes, mon parrain et très exactement 279 nuages blanc.

Journal, j'ai envie de sortir.

**Mercredi 13 Août,**

Temps : Soleil, deuxième jour (youpi) - Humeur : Légère - Occupation : Karaoké

Journal, tu dois vouloir tout brûler après cette vingtième reprise de l'hymne de Poudlard ! "Poudlard, Pou du Lard de Poudlard !"

**Jeudi 14 Août à Samedi 16 Août,**

Temps : Soleil - Humeur : Passif - Occupation : Diverses

J'ai fini le manuel des potions et joué aux échecs pour sorciers une bonne vingtaine de fois, fait le tour en balais de ma chambre plusieurs heures et rajouté un calendrier de décompte sur le plafond au-dessus de mon lit.

Journal, il reste 368 heures et 17 minutes.

**Vendredi 1 Août,**

Temps : Orageux - Humeur : Désastreuse - Occupation : Visite

Ma mère, c'est enfin décidé à venir me voir. Je l'ai laissé entrer. Elle m'a regardé pendant près de trois heures puis est repartie. Elle a prononcé, en tout et pour tout, 5 mots : Bonjour Draco. A bientôt Draco.

Journal, c'était long !

**Samedi 16 Août,**

Temps : Orageux et pluvieux - Humeur : Suicidaire - Occupation : Introspection

Trois jours que je ne me suis pas rasé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai recommencé à faire des cauchemars. J'avais oublié que même si je ne rêvais plus de la jeune fille, il restait les angoisses de l'année passée. Je me revoyais pleurant de rage et d'impuissance dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Quel tableau charmant ! Les tortures de mon père et les yeux vides de ma mère.

Journal, les cris du professeur de l'étude des moldus ont cessés.

**Dimanche 17 Août,**

Temps : Soleil - Humeur : Enervé - Occupation : Visites

Aujourd'hui, Blaise et Pansy sont venus me voir. Les mangemorts et le serpent sont en mission quelque part. Blaise a toujours était mon ami le plus proche, le seul qui arrive un tant soit peu à me comprendre. Mais voilà, Blaise est un ovni ! Malgré son père, il ne croit pas aux mêmes idées que ces maudits mangemorts. Moi, j'ai le même avis qu'eux sur les sangs de Bourbe, la différence c'est que je ne crois pas en la parole de leur maître. Le grand black est finalement reparti très vitre disant qu'il voulait être sûr de ne voir personne au cas où son père aurait l'idée de lui donner la marque sur le champ. Je le soupçonne d'être de mèche avec Pansy. Cette dernière n'a pas arrêtée de me saouler avec le mariage. La couleur des nappes, des fleurs, la liste des invités et cette foutue robe qu'elle veut. Je l'ai finalement jetée dehors, ne la supportant plus.

Journal, je ne peux pas lui dire pour la marque, je crois bien qu'elle me tuerait cette furie !

**Lundi 18 Août à Dimanche 24 Août,**

Temps : J'ai arrêté de regarder - Humeur : Sans intérêt - Occupation : N'importe quoi.

Journal, savais-tu qu'il y a 17 petites taches sur le plafond de ma chambre ? FASCINENT.

**Lundi 25 Août, **

Temps : On s'en fout - Humeur : Impatient - Occupation : Scruter le ciel

Aujourd'hui le hibou avec ma lettre de Poudlard est enfin arrivé :

**COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Malefoy,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que nous vous attendons le 1er Septembre à la voie 93/4. Le train partira, comme à son habitude, à 9h17.

J'ai également le privilège d'annoncer votre nomination au poste de préfet en chef, avec les avantages et les obligations qu'il en résulte. Vous trouverez dans cette enveloppe votre insigne.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malefoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

Cher journal, c'est un grand jour ! Moi Draco Abraxas Malefoy suis devenu préfet en chef et sans l'aide du paternel !

**Mardi 26 Août - Dimanche 31 Août,**

Temps : Soleil - Humeur : Impatient - Occupation : Etudes

J'ai envoyé mon elfe acheter mes fournitures et j'ai passé le reste des vacances à étudier. J'ai de nouveau reçu les visites de Blaise et Pansy, et celles, moins plaisantes, de ma mère et de mon père.

Journal, plus que 16 heures et 12 minutes avant la délivrance.

* * *

Draco Malefoy venait d'arriver à la gare. Il avait transplané depuis sa chambre directement sur la voie. Cette dernière grouillait de monde mais les élèves semblaient moins nombreux que les années passées. Il aperçut Potter & Co et grimaça à cette vision. Draco attrapa son journal et y mis le feu. Il se dirigea un sourire conquérant aux lèvres vers le wagon des préfets car si son père était en disgrâce, ici, lui avait toujours la main mise sur les Serpentards. Il retrouvait enfin son monde.


	11. Chapter 9 : Entretien avec un sorcier

**Entretien avec un sorcier **

**_Resumé :_**

_« -Oh mais nous pouvons téléporter ! Mais aujourd'hui nous allons regagner un endroit sûr avec un portoloin. C'est un objet ensorcelé pour nous transporter où se trouve le deuxième en toute sécurité. Rassemble tes affaires nous partons !_

_-C'est, comme si c'était fait ! » _

* * *

**POV ABBY**

J'avais besoin de réfléchir ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la surprise était totale. Si on m'avait dit, quelques instants plus tôt, tu es une sorcière ! Non seulement j'aurais ri mais en plus, j'aurais demandé à la personne si elle se payait ma tête et lui aurait dit d'aller de se faire soigner et de voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Le fait est, que je n'avais pas ce temps et que cette pensive était belle et bien magique. Je n'y croyais pas ! Enfin, en temps normal, je ne l'aurais quand même pas suivit aussi vite mais voilà, depuis quelques minutes déjà j'entendais des voix à travers les murs. Visiblement, les mercenaires de Dhul fouillaient les appartements voisins et allaient bientôt arriver jusqu'ici. Alors, si cet homme disait vrai et pouvait nous téléporter, j'étais prête à prendre n'importe quelle porte de sortie qui pourrait m'emmener loin d'ici.

La jeune fille ferma la fermeture éclair de son sac. Rassembler ses affaires ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes. Ses possessions résumaient à deux pantalons, un short, trois débardeurs, un grand t-shirt, quelques sous-vêtements et un manteau léger. Tous en mauvais états. Elle se pencha sous le lit et retira une des lattes de bois pour y prendre une petite boîte métallique, qu'elle rangea dans son sac à dos et se retourna.

-Je suis prête !

* * *

**POV Sirius**

Je levais un sourcil septique. Elle me croyait vraiment trop rapidement. Ceci dit, j'avais entendu des voix bruyantes et des bruits de protestations et de luttes. Je n'avais bien sûr rien compris mais quelqu'un semblait fouiller les appartements voisins. Elle regardait partout aux moindres sons. Ces hommes la cherchaient et si elle avait décidé de me suivre, c'était pour sauver sa peau. « On dirait qu'elle et son frère ont tous les deux hérités de James son penchant pour les emmerdes »

Je souriais en sortant le portoloin et lui tendis.

-Eh bien partons !

* * *

Abby remercia le sorcier d'un regard. Il avait compris qu'elle ne le suivait que pour fuir mais ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Elle mit sa main à son tour sur le portoloin, une boule à neige renfermant le Big Ben. Sirius sortit sa baguette sous le regard de la jeune fille et prononça le mot déclenchant le portoloin. « Sacré Dumbledore » pensa-t-il.

-Chocogrenouilles.

* * *

**POV Abby**

J'eu l'impression d'être tirée par le nombril et si l'instant d'avant j'étais encore dans ma chambre, Sirius et moi nous trouvions à présent devant une petite maison bordée d'un lac. J'ouvris des yeux incrédules. Si la pensive m'avait impressionnée là, c'était d'un autre niveau. J'étais émerveillée comme une petite fille. Soudain, j'aperçue quelqu'un qui attendait devant la porte. Il s'approcha de nous en souriant. C'était un vieillard à la barbe blanche très, très longue qui portait une robe richement ornée. « Sacrée dégaine ! » Il faisait vraiment froid ! Je frissonnais.

-Bienvenue ! Je suis heureux, Mr Black de vous voir en compagnie de Miss Potter.

Il me regarda avant d'ajouter

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin Miss. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, votre futur directeur. Poudlard sera très heureux de vous accueillir à la rentrée.

Il me tendit une lettre épaisse en parchemin.

-Albus ! Elle vient juste d'apprendre être une sorcière et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle l'ait encore totalement acceptée ! Vous lui parlez déjà de la rentrée !?

Sirius semblait abasourdi. Le vieil homme lui souriait d'un air malicieux derrière ses lunettes.

-Et bien, il se pourrait qu'elle soit heureuse d'apprendre à devenir une sorcière vous ne pensez pas ! Mais je manque à mes devoirs ! Entrez donc avant que vous ne geliez sur place !

Je suivi Sirius pendant qu'il emboîtait le pas au directeur la lettre toujours dans ma main. Une fois à l'intérieur, on se dirigea vers un petit salon agréable.

-Asseyez-vous !

J'imitais les deux hommes et me laissais tomber dans un gros fauteuil.

-Ecoutez Sirius, vous et Miss Potter logerez ici jusqu'au 1er septembre. Cette maison est la propriété de ma famille vous y serez en sécurité.

Le directeur se tourna vers moi et m'observa quelques minutes.

-Je suppose que Mr Black vous a montré ses souvenirs à travers une pensive et n'a pas prit la peine de vous annoncer à voix vive qui vous êtes réellement.

-Albus ! « Vieux fou » Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ! Bonjour je suis votre parrain un sorcier et vous aussi vous en êtes une ! Vraiment très drôle !

Le sorcier ne releva pas et ajouta.

-Vous ressemblez énormément à vos parents surtout à Lily. Votre mère était une sorcière extraordinaire n'en doutez jamais.

Il marqua une pose.

-Je suppose que vous l'aviez compris mais vos parents ne sont plus de ce monde. Ils ont été tué, il y a 16 ans, par un mage noir, Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort par ses partisans, celui que les gens appellent Vous-savez-qui ou encore Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. Vos parents ont lutté jusqu'au bout contre ce fou. Vous m'en voyez désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Jusqu'à hier je ne savais pas qui ils étaient ni même si ils étaient morts ou vivants. Comprenez moi bien, je les ai détestés pour m'avoir abandonné. Il était plus simple de se dire qu'ils m'avaient jetée car c'était des gens indignes plutôt que de passer ma vie à se morfondre et d'imaginer ce que j'aurais pu avoir si mes parents étaient encore avec moi. J'ai grandi dans un environnement difficile où on apprend à vivre au jour le jour. J'ai depuis longtemps fait le deuil mais je suppose que quelque part je suis heureuse de savoir que s'était des gens bien.

Sirius me regardait étrangement.

-Tes parents étaient mes meilleurs amis, je les aimais beaucoup et lorsqu'ils m'ont demandé d'être le parrain de leurs enfant, ça a était un véritable honneur. Ils t'aimaient énormément.

Je le coupais.

-J'ai un frère, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi nous n'avons pas grandi ensemble ? Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à me retrouver ?

Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit.

-Ta mère savait que le danger était proche et que le Lord ne mettrait plus très longtemps pour vous trouver. Un de leurs amis, Petter Pettigrow - Sirius grogna comme un chien en entendant ce nom - les avait trahis. Alors lorsque qu'IL arriva, elle avait passé autour de ton cou ce pendentif qui empêche de repérer la trace de ta magie, enfin jusqu'à ta majorité, et t'avait jeté un sort téléportation aléatoire. C'est pourquoi nous ne t'avons retrouvé que récemment. Mais tu auras le temps d'en apprendre plus durant le reste de l'été.

Il se tourna vers mon parrain.

-Sirius je vais devoir partir, mais avant je voudrais vous dire qu'à votre mort, j'ai cru bon de faire éclater la vérité ! « Mort !? De quoi parlait-il ? ». Vous avez été lavé de tout soupçon. C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vous comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

-Alors, j'en conclu que vous êtes d'accord. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer bonnes vacances Miss Potter.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il alluma un feu avec une sorte de bout de bois. « Une baguette ? »

-N'oubliez pas d'emmener votre nièce acheter ses affaires pour la rentrée !

Il prit une sorte de poudre dans un pot et la jeta dans le feu,

-Bureau du directeur, Poudlard !

L'homme avait disparu nous laissant seul. Mon parrain perplexe et moi ne sachant quoi penser.


	12. Chapter 10 : Dehors c'est l'été !

**Chers lecteurs ! déjà le chapitre 10, le prochain sera la rencontre entre Abby et Draco !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une baguette pas ordinaire, dehors c'est l'été !**

POV Abby

Je dormais profondément lorsque je sentis un rayon de soleil chauffer doucement ma peau. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et m'étirais paresseusement. Je me trouvais dans la chambre qui avait été la mienne durant ce merveilleux mois d'août. Je ne faisais presque plus de cauchemars et n'avais pas une seule fois rêvé du garçon blond. Demain était le jour j ! J'irais à Poudlard et pour la première fois de ma vie, je serais comme n'importe quel enfant de mon âge qui se rend en cours. « Bon, sauf que je suis une sorcière ! On ne peut pas tout avoir ».

La première semaine qui avait suivi mon arrivée ici, j'avais passé mes soirées à discuter avec mon parrain de tout et de rien, du passé, de mes parents, de leur assassin, de mon frère et de ses exploits, du monde sorcier... Je lui avais également raconté mon enfance dans l'orphelinat, la pauvreté, ma rencontre avec Jin et ce que j'avais fait pour m'en sortir. Il n'y eu pas de jugements seulement de l'écoute. Cet homme avait passé plus de dix ans dans la prison des sorciers, accusé à tort de l'assassinat d'une dizaine de moldus. Sirius ne semblait pas s'en être totalement remit. Et pour cause ! Une prison gardée par des aspirateurs de bonheur, il y a de quoi faire une dépression ! J'appris qu'il pouvait se changer en animal et avais adoré le voir se transformer en un énorme chien noir. « Animagus ! »

Du jour au lendemain, pour une personne sans passé je me retrouvais avec des parents, une histoire à raconter et une famille vivante. Une origine. Le plus dur finalement, avait été d'accepter tout cette histoire sans broncher et de devoir obéir à leurs attentes. J'avais bien fait comprendre à Sirius que j'acceptais d'aller à cette école parce que je l'avais décidé. J'avais grandi sans l'autorité de personne et je comptais bien garder mon indépendance. « S'ils pensent que je suis une gentille fille obéissante… Tant que la situation me convient … » C'était la condition pour que je reste. Etrangement, il accepta.

La vie avait continué. La deuxième semaine, nous nous rendîmes, sous une apparence modifiée, au chemin de traverse pour acheter mes affaires. Sirius n'ayant pour l'instant plus accès à son coffre en banque, Dumbledore nous avez donné de quoi satisfaire nos besoins jusqu'à la rentrée. Pour l'instant, personne ne devait savoir que j'existais ni que Sirius était en vie.

Ce premier contact avec le monde des sorciers fût pour moi comme un retour en enfance. J'étais émerveillée par tout ce qui m'entourait ! Sirius n'arrêtait pas de rire à chaque fois que j'ouvrais des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes devant tel ou tel objets. Et puis, il y eu la vitrine contenant les balais de courses. Au début je l'avais charrié. Voler sur des balais ? Trop ridicule ! Mais lorsque je les vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir les essayer. Sirius rigola de plus belle.

La matinée se déroula en douceur au rythme des sorciers déambulant dans la rue marchande et du rire exubérant de mon parrain. Un calme et un bonheur simple auxquels je n'avais que rarement goûtés. Je commençais à apprécier la compagnie de cet homme simple, franc et sa joie de vivre nouvellement retrouvée. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à acheter une baguette. Nous arrivâmes devant une façade aussi délabrée que le bar de Bassim et sur lequel on pouvait lire en lettre dorée

-Ollivander, Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. Rien que ça !

-Les meilleures baguettes sans hésitation ! D'ailleurs, j'éviterais de lui montrer la mienne, il la reconnaîtrait !

-Vraiment !?

-Et bien, Mr Ollivander se souvient toujours des baguettes qu'il a vendues.

Sur cette remarque, Sirius ouvrit la porte et je le suivis à l'intérieur.

La boutique sentait le renfermé et toutes sortes d'essences de bois. Un curieux mélange respirant le mystère. Sur les murs, on pouvait voir des dizaines de boites alignées en fouillis, sur de grandes étagères. A l'entente de la clochette, un homme arriva de l'arrière-boutique. C'était un vieillard aux yeux pâles brillants de malices.

-Vous n'êtes pas de la région ! demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Vos visages ne me semblent pas familiers !

Comme Sirius l'avait dit, il fallait être prudent, sinon l'homme découvrirait notre identité. Mon parrain répondit d'un ton naturel.

-Non, en effet ! Moi et ma fille venons de nous installer ! J'ai obtenu un poste au ministère de la magie !

Je tiquais, lorsque l'on mentait il valait mieux rester dans le vague et ne dire que des semis-vérités, de peur de s'enliser dans ses propres mensonges et de se trahir soi-même.

-Et bien votre fille va certainement suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard ! Mais vu son âge je suppose qu'elle possède déjà une baguette.

-Eh bien oui ! Mais une baguette de chez Ollivander serait de bien meilleure qualité. La sienne à rendue l'âme en début d'été. Un sort mal maitrisé.

-Nous allons voir ce que l'on peut faire !

Il me désigna un escabeau sur lequel je montais. Un ruban de mesure apparu flottant autour de moi et commença son travail par la longueur de mon bras.

-Etes-vous droitière ou gauchère ?

-Droitière

L'homme se dirigea vers ses étagères et revint avec plusieurs boîtes poussiéreuses.

-Bois de saule, 20,7 cm, Brin de licorne

Au moment où je me saisis de la baguette, le miroir explosa en mille morceaux.

-Visiblement non ! Dit Ollivander en reprenant la baguette.

J'essayais ainsi une bonne dizaine de combinaisons sans trouver celle qui me correspond. Et après l'énième objets cassés le sorcier leva un regard de vif intérêt vers moi et dit :

-Vous savez jeune fille, la baguette choisit son propriétaire. J'ai eu beaucoup de clients dont quelques-uns très difficiles mais vous, vous atteignez les sommets ! Je pense que les ventricules de dragon vous correspondent le mieux. Mais pour le bois… Nous avons essayé l'if, le saule, l'ébène et j'en passe. Il ne reste presque plus d'essence à tester. Tout ceci est très édifiant et fascinant ! A moins que… non c'est impossible !

L'homme reparti dans les étagères tout en continuant de murmurer. Il revint cette fois avec un vieux coffret en bois richement décoré. Il ouvrit la boite précautionneusement et me tendit la baguette. Elle était couleur bronze et d'étranges symboles étaient gravés dessus. Un ouvrage sublime.

Je la pris dans ma main. Une chaleur à la fois douce et intense me traversa.

-Et bien, lancez donc un sort ! dit le sorcier.

Sirius leva vers moi un regard inquiet. Nous étions piégés. Je ne connaissais pas le moindre sort. A moins que… Je pensais me souvenir du sort utilisé par Sirius le matin même pour allumer un feu. J'avais pris la poudre de cheminette pour la première fois.

Je tendis le bras vers la cheminée du magasin et lançais d'un murmure

-Incendio !

Un feu ardent s'alluma dans la cheminée.

-Bravo applaudit le vieux sorcier. Joliment exécuté !

Mon parrain affichait un visage à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et l'admiration. Quant à moi je n'y croyais pas ! Le vieillard continua

-Vous me rappelez le jeune Potter. Lui aussi avait été très difficile à servir. Voyez-vous, cette baguette est unique comme chacune de celles que je vends. Mais celle-là, plus qu'une autre. Elle est très ancienne et a été fabriquée selon les vieilles traditions. Elle n'est pas en bois mais sculptée dans une corne de Magnard à pointe. Et le ventricule qu'elle contient appartenait au même dragon. Elle mesure 31,8 cm. D'après mon grand-père, l'inscription gravée peut être traduite dans un latin approximatif par «Qui praeest, fiat voluntas tua » soit littéralement « celui qui domine, ta volonté soit faite ». C'est une baguette puissante à n'en pas douter. Vous êtes amenée à réaliser de grandes choses.

-Je n'ai surement pas les moyens de me payer quelque chose d'aussi précieux.

-Toutes nos baguettes ont le même prix car elles sont toutes uniques.

Il me tendit le coffre. Je remerciais l'homme et lorsque Sirius eut payé nous retournâmes dans la rue.

* * *

POV Sirius

-Et bien, ce fût intense ! Lâchais-je une fois dehors. Bien joué pour le sort ! Je suis impressionné, réussir du premier coup. Je vais devoir veiller à ne pas contrarier la future impératrice du monde.

Elle ria à ma remarque. Le reste de la journée fût calme et d'une humeur bonne enfant. J'insistais pour lui acheter un animal de compagnie. Elle opta pour un chiot sous mon regard boudeur. « Moi qui voulait lui offrir une chouette »

-Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu ais le droit d'avoir un chien !

-Bah ! Ce n'ai pas comme si j'aimais les règlements non plus. Tu vas me dénonçais, professeur ?

-Non ! - Je rigolais bruyamment.- Si Harry rassemble d'avantage physiquement à votre père, toi, tu es son portrait craché niveau caractère. Harry lui, est bien plus doux, comme Lily même si il aime les ennuis autant que James !

Elle me sourit insolente. « Sale gamine ! » Je soupçonnais le vendeur de nous avoir arnaqués. Le chien ressemblait d'avantage à un loup. Il était noir avec des yeux gris bleu.

-Et en plus, je paris qu'il va devenir gros, râlais-je

-Sinon quel intérêt !

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

Elle me donna le chiot à porter et sortit de son sac le livre d'histoire qu'elle ouvrit au hasard et lu :

-Alors, « Falco Aesalon est un sorcier célèbre. Il est le premier exemple connu d'Animagus et pouvait se transformer en faucon. » Bon bin voilà, il s'appellera Falco. Il est beau mon Falco.

Elle me reprit le chiot et frotta son nez contre son museau. « J'hallucine ! »

Le reste de l'été se passa rapidement. Lorsqu'il faisait beau nous étudions les sorts de bases dehors pendant que Falco coursait les papillons et les oiseaux dans le jardin. J'avais réussi à lui faire rattraper la plupart des sorts qui lui était indispensable. Elle apprenait très rapidement, comme Lily, et dévorait les livres. Elle avait un don, s'était indéniable. Il lui faudrait tout de même des cours de remise à niveau, six années ne se rattrapées pas aussi facilement. Pendant qu'elle étudiait, je préparais mes cours pour la rentrée. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais prof, j'aurais ri.

Demain s'était le grand jour. Nous nous rendrions à la gare. J'étais impatient !


	13. Chapter 11 : Poudlard Express !

**Chapitre 11 : Poudlard Express !**

* * *

Drinnnngg…. drinnnngg….. La sonnerie résonnait dans la pièce depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, lorsqu'une main émergea de dessous les couvertures et s'abattit sans ménagement sur le réveil. Le bruit strident cessa laissant place aux grognements de quelqu'un qui aurait préféré rester couché ! Abby se releva brusquement laissant glisser les couvertures au sol. Elle bailla, se gratta la tête tout en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sur le lit, Falco s'étirait paresseusement. Elle regarda son chiot et le caressa entre les oreilles.

-Bonjour, Falco ! Lâcha-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

Le chien souleva une paupière et jappa de plaisir en remuant la queue. La sorcière se laissa tomber au sol et traina des pieds vers la salle de bain. Elle alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers l'évier. Lorsqu'Abby aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner de mécontentement. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et d'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

-Voilà tu as gagnées ! A rester éveillée toute la nuit !

Elle soupira puis entreprit de démêler les nœuds. Elle se déshabilla pour prendre sa douche lorsqu'elle aperçut la marque sur sa poitrine. Elle fonça des sourcils en se rappelant que le symbole n'avait pas disparu. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne et comptait faire des recherches une fois à Poudlard. « Il parait qu'ils ont une sacré bibliothèque ! » Après s'être lavée, elle se sécha rapidement et enroula ses cheveux humides dans une serviette. Elle attrapa son short kaki et l'enfila. Elle mit également son t-shirt sans manche et à capuche blanc. Elle regarda son reflet avant de déclarer :

-Mouai ! Il faut que j'achète des habits, je vais pas aller loin avec mes deux jeans et mon short.

Elle lança négligemment la serviette sur l'évier et repartit dans sa chambre.

* * *

**POV Abby**

J'attrapais ma baguette et jetais un sort de rétrécissement à mes bagages. J'avais bien fait d'acheter ce livre résumant les sorts utiles au quotidien. «Merci chère mémoire visuelle ! Je suis trop forte» Un peu ne pommade au réveil ne fait de mal à personne.

Les malles appartenaient à mon parrain. Elles contenaient tout le matériel décrit dans la lettre laissée par le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser de cet homme. Sirius avait tendance à l'appeler vieux fou mais j'avais surtout l'impression d'avoir à faire à un sacré manipulateur. Je mettais mes bagages rétrécis dans mon sac à dos.

-Allez Falco ! On y va !

Le chiot me tourna autour en aboyant puis parti en courant dans les escaliers. Je le suivais un peu moins enthousiaste. Sirius m'attendait en bas.

-Bonjour Abby ! Bien dormi.

-B'jour , un peu court.

Il rit et ajouta.

-Anxieuse surement ! Viens, allons déjeuner.

Pendant que nous mangions, il m'expliqua qu'on transplanerait au chaudron magique puis qu'on se rendrait à la gare en taxi. Là-bas, j'irais dans les wagons pour élèves alors que lui rejoindrait celui des professeurs. J'hochais la tête tout en mâchant.

Quarante minutes plus tard et après l'épreuve du mur, nous nous trouvions sur le quai. Falco était couché à mes pieds. Sirius nerveux, tournait ma tête dans tous les sens de peur qu'on le reconnaisse. J'avais beau lui dire qu'avec ses cheveux coupés courts, ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette, personne ne le reconnaitrait, rien n'y faisait. « De toute façon, ce soir tout le monde saura qu'il est vivant, j'vois pas ce que ça change si quelqu'un le découvre maintenant ! Pfff il me fatigue aujourd'hui ! » Je le saluais de la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le wagon des profs. Je fis de même vers le plus proche, Falco sur les talons.

* * *

**POV Harry Potter.**

Ce matin, lorsque le réveil avait sonné, je m'étais laissé tomber du lit en grognant. Ginny n'avait jamais été du matin et j'avais dû faire face à son mécontentement habituel. Je souriais en la regardant. Ces cheveux roux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ses bras serrant un coussin amoureusement et ses jambes enroulées dans le drap. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Mmmum mmm gémit-elle.

Je riais avant de dire.

-Je n'ai rien contre toi chérie mais si tu ne te dépêche pas ta mère va débarquer pour te lever ! Déjà qu'elle n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'on dorme ensemble…

-Dix minutes…

-Comme tu veux !

Une heure plus tard, j'étais en bas avec mes bagages, j'avais déjeuné et j'étais prêt à partir. Molly tapait du pied alors que nous attendions que Ginny ait finit de se préparer. Ron ne cessait de bailler toutes les trente secondes sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. Nous avions passé nos vacances chez les Weasley et une partie dans la maison laissée par mon parrain. Hermione avait lancé un sortilège d'amnésie pour protéger ses parents. N'ayant plus de famille nous en avions trouvé une de substitution grâce à Arthur et Molly. Ils nous avaient accueillis à bras ouvert. « Enfin jusqu'à qu'il sache que Ginny et moi sortions ensemble ». Molly avait légèrement tiqué. Je souriais à se souvenir.

Chacun de nous avait vieilli durant cet été. Le plus impressionnant était les changements visibles chez Ron. Il était devenu plus calme et réfléchi. Comme s'il avait enfin atteint une paix intérieure ou s'il détenait une vérité qui nous échappait. « Ceci dit, vu qu'il sort enfin avec Hermione… ».

Nous n'avions assistés à aucune des réunions de l'Ordre. Ils avaient jugé que nous en avions assez fait. « Comme si on allait en rester là ! ». Si je n'avais pas eu Ginny, je crois bien que je serais devenu fou. « J'étais un putain d'horcruxes » Je chassais mes pensées noires voyant enfin l'objet de notre attente descendre les escaliers en traînant des pieds.

-Eh bien ne te dépêche pas ! La-gronda sa mère exaspérée.

Une heure plus tard nous étions sur le quai. Ginny et Ron faisaient leurs adieux à Molly. Pendant ce temps, je laissais courir mes yeux sur les gens qui nous entouraient. Je vis Neville discuter avec sa grand-mère qui pour une fois ne criait pas. Il avait encore grandit et devait approcher le mètre 95. Luna tirait une valise de toutes les couleurs en regardant le plafond de la gare à la recherche de choses invisibles à nos yeux. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil s'émerveillaient devant un magazine alors que sa jumelle, Padma, grimaçait en les regardant faisant un signe à Michael Corner qui rigolait. Soudain, j'aperçu ce cher Draco Malefoy. Il nous avait regardé avec méprit mais s'était aussitôt détourné. Je le vis mettre le feu à une sorte de journal et se diriger conquérant vers le wagon des préfets. L'insigne des préfets en chef brillait sur sa poitrine. « Génial, Malefoy ne va plus se sentir pisser ! »

-Tu as vu Harry, Malefoy a l'air d'avoir maigri mais il semble toujours vivant.

-Ouaip, j'ai vu Hermione. Je te souhaite bien du courage avec ton homologue.

-M'en parle pas.

-Et moi qui pensais que son maître le tuerait ! Dommage !

-Harry ne soit pas comme ça.

-Hermione comprends moi ! Il a pas était foutu de tuer Dumbledore, il l'a juste assommé et Rogue en a profité pour lui prendre la baguette de Sureau. Le pire, c'est que Dumbledore n'a pas vu cette tête grasse et croit encore qu'il est notre allié. Il n'a rien voulu savoir quand je lui ai dit. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? « Harry il y a des choses qui nous échappe et surtout à toi. J'ai une totale confiance en Severus quant au jeune Malefoy, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ! » Autant de confiance, c'est de la bêtise !

-Je sais Harry tu nous l'a déjà raconté. Notre directeur à un coup d'avance sur nous !

-Si tu le dis !

Molly approchait pour nous embrasser. Ensuite, Ron et Hermione partirent pour le wagon des préfets pendant que Ginny et moi nous dirigions main dans la main vers celui où Luna et Neville nous attendaient.

* * *

**POV Abby**

Je m'étais assise dans le premier wagon que j'avais trouvé. Falco mordillait un morceau de plastique à mes pieds. Soudain, la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille me dévisagea de la tête au pied avec dédain. Je portais toujours ma capuche. Elle devait avoir mon âge et ses cheveux lisses, mi- longs et noirs étaient coupés en carré plongeant. Son maquillage et sa coiffure étaient soignés. Ni trop ni pas assez. Elle portait une jupe noire cigarette retenue par deux larges bretelles passées par-dessus un haut blanc sans manche. Ces chaussures, de classiques talons aiguilles noires. Bref cette fille avait la classe et le savait.

-Et la mendiante, bouge tes fesses, je veux ce compartiment !

« Génial une chieuse » Je préférais l'ignorer. Falco s'était mis à grogner.

-Du calme Pansy ! C'est pas grave on peut quand même s'asseoir. Sois cool tu veux ?

Un grand black aux yeux rieurs bleus passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule de la princesse. Finalement, la dite Pansy posa ses fesses sur la banquette en face de moi. Deux garçons dont le black s'assirent également. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter de leurs vacances, à se plaindre de leurs parents et à parler d'un certain Malefoy devenu préfets en chef. « Super intéressant ! » Les deux garçons semblaient s'appeler Blaise et Théo « surement un diminutif ! ». Bref, je passais le voyage à dormir.


	14. Chapter 12 : Le wagon des préfets !

**Le wagon des préfets**

En tête du Poudlard Express, si d'aventure vous décidiez d'y monter, vous y trouveriez le compartiment des professeurs et juste derrière celui des préfets. A cet instant, vous pourriez y rencontrer Ernie Macmillan et sa consœur Hannah Abbot représentant les Poufsouffles en pleine discussion avec Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil de la maison des Serdaigles. Au côté de Miss Patil, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, les préfets de Griffondor, en train de rire, main dans la main et en face d'eux, Draco Malefoy, sang purs et fier de l'être, les regardant hautain. Son homologue de Serpentard, Mlle Pansy Parkinson semble avoir fait faux bond à la réunion. Mais ne soyez pas si pressé, si vous attendez quelques minutes, vous auriez l'occasion de rencontrer le célèbre professeur Minerva McGonagall et peut être même que Pansy vous feriez le plaisir de se montrer.

**POV Draco**

J'avançais dans le couloir encore énervé par ma rencontre avec Pansy. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'atteindre le train qu'elle m'avait attrapé le bras.

-Bonjour Draco ! Avait-elle dit avant de me faire la bise. Tu m'as manqué durant les vacances. Et moi, je t'ai manqué ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle continua.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai continué à préparer la cérémonie. Et pour nos fiançailles, j'ai réussi à obtenir l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore. Tu ne devineras jamais ! Ce sera le jour d'Halloween !

_« Génial ! Manquait plus que ça ! »_ Je montais dans le train, Pansy sur mes talons continuait son monologue nullement gênée par mon silence.

- J'ai trouvé la robe idéale pour le mariage. Mère était ravie. Celle pour nos fiançailles officielles est juste magique ! Bla, bla, bla, bla…. Mais il faudrait que…

-Arrêtes toi là Pansy ! Je viens juste de retrouver ma liberté et toi tu parles du mariage ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Tu me prends la tête !

A vrai dire c'est surtout que je n'avais pas le courage de lui annoncer pour la marque sur ma poitrine. _« Et si elle se suicidait ? Oui, c'était bien son genre ! Une fin théâtrale »._

-Mais Draco, la date approche et…

-Je t'ai dit de partir ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ?

-Et la réunion des pré….

-Rien à faire ! Hors de ma vue !

Elle fit une moue peinée avant de rajouter vexée.

-Bien. Puisque Monsieur le veut, je m'en vais. Mais on en reparlera !

_« Malheureusement ! »_ Elle tourna les talons et partie. Je l'entendis jurer. Je soufflais soulagé et me dirigeais vers le wagon des préfets. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Macmillan, Abbot, Goldstein et Patil étaient en pleine discussion. Lorsqu'ils me virent, leurs chuchotements augmentèrent. J'haussais un sourcil agacé et allais m'asseoir.

« Si ils continuent à parler de moi je vais leur faire sacrément payer » Ce petit manège durait depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand, excédé, je me tournais vers eux.

-Je vois ! Vous ne pouvez-vous empêcher de m'admirer mais continuez à parler de moi et je vous ferais regretter d'être naît.

-Un lâche comme toi ? Qu'avons-nous à craindre ? répondit Goldstein.

« Vraiment, tu oses me répondre, je vais faire disparaître ton sourire plein d'assurance croît moi » La sœur Patil devait avoir senti le danger car elle essaya de résonner son homologue.

-Anthony, tu devrais laisser tomber !

-Vous avez tous peur de ce morveux ? Ce fils à papa pourri gâté ! Laissez-moi rire !

Je perdais soudain mon sang froid. _« Il ne sait rien…_ ». Je me levais d'un bond et saisissais le préfet par le col en lui plantant ma baguette dans la gorge juste sous le menton. Il gémit sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur.

-Écoutes moi bien Goldstein ! Je vais te donner un petit conseil, ne parle plus jamais de ma famille. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Sans prévenir, je rapprochais ma bouche de son oreille et chuchotais pour que lui seul entendent. Autour de moi les autres préfets s'étaient levés pour me menacer de leurs baguettes afin que je lâche leur ami.

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux et tu ne maîtrises rien Goldstein. Je connais plusieurs dizaine de sorts qui te feraient hérisser les poils des bras juste en les entendant.

Je détachais lentement chaque syllabe. Sous ma baguette, le garçon tremblait.

-Tu devrais te méfier du fils à papa, après tout, tel père tel fils ! Je pourrais te tuer si facilement !

Je faisais monter lentement ma baguette le long de son cou. Je le vis déglutir alors que je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. « Oh oui tu en pisserais dans ton froci si tu savais ce que je pourrais te faire, petit con ! »

Dans la pièce, la pression était montée d'un cran. J'entendais les battements de cœur de Abbot, complètement affolée et dont le bras tendu, tremblait. La menace tangible que dégageait Macmillan. _« Ce type-là est dangereux. Il est beaucoup trop calme. Je ne dois pas le prendre à la légère »._ Patil s'efforçait de me faire lâcher Goldstein.

- Malefoy, s'il te plait, laisse-le ! Tu n'y gagneras rien ! Il a compris.

Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Je souriais savourant mon pouvoir sur eux. « Pauvres larves !»

-Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sûr, peut être devrais-je le punir ! Après tout il y a tellement de sorts comme le doloris mais qui ne sont pas interdits. C'est un peu moins douloureux, mais bon je pourrais m'en contenter.

Alors que je continuais mon monologue, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit sur le couple de l'année, j'ai nommé Miss-je-sais-tout et la Belette. La sang de bourbe parue surprise mais se reprit.

-Et bien Malefoy, je vois que tu commences bien l'année !

-Tiens ! Sainte ni-touche et son fidèle servant ! Mais quel honneur !

Je m'attendais à ce que la belette me sottes à la gorge mais il ne fit rien. Je les dévisageais de haut en bas.

-Mione, allons-nous asseoir, c'est pas notre problème ! Si ce cher Malefoy a perdu son sang-froid, c'est que Goldstein l'a cherché. De toute façon ça ne nous regarde pas. S'il dépasse les bornes, il sera renvoyé. Une bonne chose pour tout le monde.

Il me lança un regard étrange. Ni haine ni pitié, juste de l'indifférence. « Qu'est-il arrivé au rouquin !? Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça sale traître à ton sang »

-Oui je sais, tu as raison mais quand même, je suis préfet en chef ! Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça !

-Ne t'en donne pas la peine sang de bourbe !

Je venais de lâcher l'autre type et m'étais rassi à ma place sous le regard soulagé de Patil. La Belette, lui, s'était levé sous l'insulte et me regardait droit dans les yeux. « Certaines choses ne changent jamais» Je souris impatient de voir la suite.

-Et bien Malefoy ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de te frapper à chaque fois que tu insultes Mione mais croît moi, continus et tu le regretteras. Je te le garantis.

Une sorte d'assurance se dégageait de lui, il en avait presque du charisme ! _« Cause toujours ! Perdant »_ Granger s'était assise à son tour en me lançant un regard déçu. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose de mieux de ma part. Je m'appliquais à l'ignorer hautain. Nous patientions depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Les autres abrutis avaient repris leur discussion mais Goldstein restait silencieux. La belette et la sang de bourbe riaient. Leurs mains étaient liées et le rouquin semblait murmurer à son oreille en l'embrassant dans la nuque « Mes yeux vont fondre ! Sauvez-moi !» Mon supplice prit fin quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveaux. McGonagall fit son entrée.

-Bonjour à tous ! Je vois que miss Parkinson n'a pas daignée venir. Et bien Mr Malefoy, peut être pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi !

-Je ne suis pas garde d'enfant que je sache ! _« Elle va pas s'y mettre ? C'est une coalition pour me faire chier ! »_

-Toujours aussi insolent ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le professeur vous a nommé préfet en chef.

Je vis Granger sourire. « Elle ne paie rien pour attendre. » La vieille continua en nous réexpliquant les fonctions de préfets et préfets en chef pour l'année à venir.

-Pour finir, les préfets en chef auront à disposition une salle commune réservée avec chambres et salle de bain. J'espère que vous ne vous entre-tuerez pas.

« Pfff »

-Bien. Maintenant avant de vous laisser, je tiens à annoncer que Mlle Granger se verra l'honneur d'enseigner l'étude des moldus. Notre très regrettée professeur, Miss Charity Burbage, nous ayant quittée cet été.

Je frissonnais au souvenir des cris de la femme. Je suais et déglutissais difficilement. « Granger professeur ! C'est une blague ». La belette me regardait étrangement. « Mais il a pas fini de me reluquer celui-là ! »

-Je suppose que vous êtes fin prête pour cette rentrée, Miss Granger !

-Oui, professeur !

« Oui professeur ! Peuh, lèche botte ! »

-Oh, Monsieur Malefoy, je dois également vous annoncer que le professeur Dumbledore vous a choisi pour donner des cours de remise à niveau pour une élève arrivée cette année.

-Quoi !? Mais il n'en est pas question !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix Mr Malefoy ! répondit-elle sèchement, les yeux plissés de désapprobation.

« L'ai déjà eu ? » Je me renfermais dans le silence pour le reste du voyage. « Journée de merde !»


	15. Chapter 13 : Entrée Fracassante !

**Résumé :**

-Oh, Monsieur Malefoy, je dois également vous annoncer que le professeur Dumbledore vous a choisi pour donner des cours de remise à niveau à une élève arrivée cette année.

-Quoi !? Mais il n'en est pas question !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix Mr Malefoy ! répondit-elle sèchement, les yeux plissés de désapprobation.

« L'ai déjà eu ? » Je me renfermais dans le silence pour le reste du voyage. « Journée de merde !»

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Marquez les esprits ! Faites une entrée Fracassante !**

* * *

**Gare du Pré-au-lard **

Les élèves descendaient des wagons dans une anarchie totale. Dehors, un homme gigantesque adressait un signe de la main au trio d'or, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. A leurs côtés se tenaient, Ginny Weasley, le bras autour de celui du survivant et Neville Londubat essayant visiblement de tenir une conversation cohérente avec Luna Lovegood.

-Bonjour Hagrid !

-Bonjour, les enfants vous avez passés de bonnes vacances j'espère !

Le Géant n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea vers le quai.

-Les premières années rassemblez-vous !

Sa voix de stentor résonna au-dessus du brouhaha général. Un petit groupe se forma autour de lui. Il regarda les nouvelles têtes et leur souhaita la bienvenue d'un grand sourire chaleureux. Il sembla réaliser qu'il manquait quelqu'un car il leva les yeux à la recherche de cette personne. Au bout, de dix minutes, perplexe, il mena finalement les élèves de première années faire l'habituelle traversée du lac.

* * *

**La Grande Salle, POV Harry Potter**

Je venais de m'asseoir à la table des Griffondors quand Malefoy fit son entrée entouré de sa suite. Zabini, lança un sourire séducteur à Ginny. Elle lui répondit d'un doigt pas très gracieux. S'il essayait de me rendre jaloux s'était raté ! _«Enfin…. Si je le vois encore adresser un regard à MA Ginny… »._ Nott riant donna un coup de coude à son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Devant eux, Parkinson avait passé son bras autour de celui de la fouine et ne cessait de lui parler. Le blond semblait excédé. Je souriais à son malheur lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard noir. Je soutins sans détourner les yeux, il finit par se diriger vers sa table.

Le brouhaha régnait dans la salle alors que les professeurs prenaient place. Hermione nous demanda de jeter un coup d'oeil aux enseignants.

-Vous avez vu ? La personne encapuchonnée !

-C'est mal poli de montré du doigt ! l'interrompit Ginny déclenchant le rire des Griffondors.

Hermione mine boudeuse continua quand même.

-Vous croyez que c'est le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Je m'en fiche ! Moi ce qui m'énerve, c'est de voir Rogue, cet espèce de veracrasse ! J'y crois pas que Dumbledore lui fasse toujours confiance.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer à parler de ça !

-Non… Mais Mione…

-Enfin Harry ! C'est un fait, accepte-le. Oh et tu devrais, peut-être, continuer l'occlumancie !

Je grommelais dans mon coin et pendant qu'Hermione continuait son serment sur l'utilité de continuer les cours avec cheveux gras, le directeur faisait son entrée, habillé d'une robe superbement décorée. Ron qui n'avait jusque-là rien dit, demanda :

-Il pourrait se dépêcher, je commence à avoir faim !

-Tu as TOUJOURS faim ! Rétorqua Hermione.

Alors que le rouquin souriait et je me joignis au rire collectif. Je le remerciais intérieurement d'avoir détournée la conversation et le soupçonnait d'avoir fait exprès. Il me fit un clin d'œil. _« Celui-là alors ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais il a vraiment changé! »_

* * *

Malgré l'entrée du directeur le silence ne se fit pas, bien au contraire les rires et chuchotements emplissaient l'air de la grande salle. Soudain, face à son pupitre, le directeur réclama l'attention. Les bruits cessèrent presque immédiatement.

-Bien, bien ! Très chers anciens, bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année que je vous souhaite enrichissante et pleine de réussite. Veuillez applaudir les premières années.

Un tintamarre de clappements se fit entendre, alors qu'un groupe d'une dizaine d'élève seulement s'avançait. La guerre laissait son empreinte partout même à Poudlard. Harry Potter affichait un air sombre tandis que son ennemi Draco Malefoy balayait la grande salle de ses yeux perçants.

Le professeur McGonagall installa une chaise sur l'estrade et positionna le Choixpeau magique dessus. Le directeur semblait scruter les nouveaux venus à la recherche de quelqu'un ! L'homme à la capuche, agité, lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

La directrice de Griffondor déroula un parchemin est commença l'appel.

- Unity Beaurepaire !

Une jeune fille fluette aux cheveux châtains s'avança timidement et déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Serdaigle ! cria ce dernier.

Lukas Brook et les jumeaux Demi et Mavis Cantilupe se joignirent également à sa maison.

Il y eu ensuite Irwin Bell, petit frère de Katie. Il fut envoyé à Griffondor avec Mercy Marchebank, Willem Jordan, le cousin de Lee Jordan et Dean Jenkins pour la plus grande joie de Ron

-Jenkins comme Joey Jenkins, le batteur des Canons de Chudley ? Sa voix avait résonnée dans la Grande Salle déclenchant le rire général. Harry Potter s'était alors dit que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Emmily Garret, Eckert Probst et Emma Wylde furent accueillis par Poufsouffle alors que Grace Hobart, Laureen Rosier et Owen Staverton, rejoignirent la table des Serpentards.

A la fin de la répartition, le professeur se leva de nouveau et intima le silence.

-Eh bien, avant de passer à la chanson du Choixpeau magique, j'aurais voulu vous présenter une nouvelle élève de septième année un peu particulière mais ils sembleraient qu'elle ne…

Le vieux professeur fut interrompu par l'ouverture brutale des portes.

* * *

**Poudlard Express, Abby**

La discussion des trois jeunes avait fini par me lasser. Je n'avais même pas tenu 10 minutes avant de somnoler, bercée par le train, Falco dormant à mes pieds. Le rêve s'était manifesté à nouveau, sans prévenir et en douceur. Comme les fois précédentes, je revoyais Jin souriant et me parlant puis son image disparaissait pour laisser place au garçon blond. Cette fois ci, il se contenta de ne dire qu'une chose.

-Bientôt ! Enfin nous nous rencontrerons !

Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut et en sueur. La cabine était vide, il n'y avait plus de traces des trois sorciers ni même de mes valises. Seul Falco était là, m'aboyant après. « Ils auraient pu me réveiller ! » J'attrapais le chiot et me dirigeais en courant vers l'extérieur. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie dans le train. Dehors, il faisait frais mais le quai était tout aussi désert. Seule une femme d'un âge incertain, plutôt jolie et avec des courbes généreuses me regardait souriante. Je m'approchais d'elle.

-Et bien jeune fille, vous avez eu de la chance ! Un peu plus et vous vous retrouviez de nouveau à Londres !

Derrière nous le train avait redémarré.

- Je reviens de commander de la bièraubeurre à Londres ! Suis-je bête ! Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Madame Rosmerta et je tiens Les Trois Balais à Pré-au-lard, mais je ne vous y ai jamais vu !

-Je m'appelle Abby, je suis nouvelle c'est normal !

-Et visiblement en retard ! Suivez le chemin le long du lac et vous arriverez à Poudlard ! Mais ne trainez pas trop par les temps qui courent ! « Dit la personne qui aborde des inconnus ! »

-Merci !

-Venez me rendre visite à l'occasion, Abby !

Je saluais la femme de la main et partais en courant par le chemin indiqué. Il ne me fallut que quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir l'école ! « Ecole !? Tu parles un véritables château ». Il dressait au-dessus du lac, majestueux et immuable. Je m'arrachais à sa contemplation et reprenais ma course. Arrivée devant la grille, je me demandais comment passer quand cette dernière s'ouvrit toute seule. Etonnée, je rentrais dans le parc. Soudain, Falco se mit à aboyé. Je le posais par terre et regardais autour de moi pour savoir pourquoi. Je levais la tête en entendant un bruit. Au-dessus de moi, flottait dans les airs un être à l'apparence d'un petit homme portant une cravate orange et un chapeau à clochettes. Il avait un regard noir et méchant brillant de malice.

-Un fantôme ! Hurlais-je surprise en reculant.

-Et bien ! Qu'avons-nous là, une nouvelle élève ! Oh ! Je ne suis pas un fantôme voyons ! Peeves, esprit frappeur pour mal te servir petite sorcière !

Il m'avait fait une révérence avant d'ajouter, le regard sournois.

-En retard le premier jour ? Peeves gentils, t'a ouvert le portail ! Peeves mérite une petite récompense non ?

Sans prévenir, il sortit un seau de nulle part et le versa sur ma tête.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !

L'esprit était parti en riant alors que Falco grognait mécontent.

-Si je t'attrape…criais je vainement « Je vais en faire de la chair à saucisse ! »

Je me dirigeais, mouillée et énervée, vers l'entrée, le chiot à mes trousses !

Alors que j'arrivais en courant dans le hall, je ne pris pas le temps d'admirer la beauté de l'intérieur et me précipitais vers les bruits de discussion. J'ouvris violemment les portes et entrais essoufflée. Malheureusement, entrainée par la vitesse et à cause de mes habits mouillés je glissais, perdais l'équilibre et m'étalais, comme une crêpe, sur le sol. Les rires des élèves se déclenchèrent ! Je maudis une fois de plus l'esprit frappeur alors que j'envisageais très sérieusement de rentrer à Londres. A mes côtés, Falco couinait, augmentant l'hilarité générale. « Journée de Merde !»


	16. Chapter 14 : Chapeauflou !

**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

**Comme tous les quatre chapitres, je relierais et corrigerais bientôt les fautes de frappes et d'orthographes !**

* * *

**Résumé :** J'ouvris violemment les portes et entrais essoufflée. Malheureusement, entrainée par la vitesse et à cause de mes habits mouillés je glissais, perdais l'équilibre et m'étalais, comme une crêpe. Les rires des élèves se déclenchèrent ! Je maudis une fois de plus l'esprit frappeur alors que j'envisageais très sérieusement de rentrer à Londres. A mes côtés, Falco couinait, augmentant l'hilarité générale. « Journée de Merde !»

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Chapeauflou !**

* * *

**POV Malefoy**

Cette répartition n'en finissait plus ! En plus, cet abruti de Weasley s'était fait remarquer ! _« Pff, il est fan d'une équipe de bouseux ! A croire qu'il cultive son image de tache ! _» Pansy, assise à mes côtés, boudait depuis que je lui avais dit de fermer son clapet. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, lançant un regard noir à tous ceux qui entraient dans son champ de vision. Blaise, tout sourire, ne cessait de faire des œillades suggestives à une élève de cinquième année. Abigail Roper, plutôt agréable à regarder, rougissait à chaque fois qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Elle joue à la pucelle ! Je rêve »

-Et Blaise ! Je ne savais pas que tu adorais passer sur mes restes !

-J'ai pas le choix, tu as dû te faire toutes les Serpentards !

-N'exagère pas ! Je pense que tu es pire que moi ! Ma réputation ne s'étend pas à tout ce qui bouge !

Nous rîmes de bon cœur alors que Pansy nous traitait de d'obsédés et replongeait dans un mutisme obstiné. Nott, comme à son habitude était perdu dans ses réflexions, les yeux dans le vague, nous regardant de temps en temps, les lèvres étirées d'un sourire léger. _« Je donnerais cher pour savoir à quoi il pense celui-là ! »_

Le vieux fou s'était enfin levé pour parler. « C'est pas trop tôt ! Vu les élèves de cette année ! »

-Eh bien, avant de passer à la chanson du Choixpeau magique, j'aurais voulu vous présenter une nouvelle élève de septième année un peu particulière mais ils sembleraient qu'elle ne…

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture violente des portes de la Grande Salle. Une personne portant une capuche et suivi par… « Non, je ne rêves pas» …un chiot, entra précipitamment. Sa respiration saccadée résonna dans le silence pesant. Une fille, à priori ! Je ne l'aurais surement pas deviné sans l'annonce précédente du vieil illuminé. Entrainée par la vitesse, elle s'étala comme une grosse merde, son chiot hurlant à la mort à ses côtés._ « Encore une qui finira à Poufsouffle » _Les rires résonnaient encore lorsque que Dumbledore pris la parole.

-Eh bien ! Voilà une entrée digne de figurer dans l'Histoire de Poudlard !

La fille s'était finalement relevée. Bizarrement, elle était trempée de la tête au pied.

-Tu crois qu'elle est venue à la nage ! Plaisanta Théo

-On devrait lui demander si elle a vu le calamar ! Ajouta Blaise

Je riais avec eux. Cette gamine respirait le moldu à plein nez. Et si, ce que je pensais s'avérait être vrai, j'allais devoir lui donner des cours. _« La plaie ! »._

-Elèves de Poudlard, laissez-moi vous présenter votre camarade. Jusqu'à il y a un mois, elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de notre monde. _« Elle sort d'où celle-là ! »_ Mais je souhaite que vous lui fassiez un accueil chaleureux et l'aidiez à chaque instant. Elle suivra des cours de remise à niveau avec Mr Malefoy. _« Je le savais ! Je suis maudis ! »_

-J'espère pour toi qu'elle a un joli visage ! Pour le corps ça à l'air d'aller !

-Blaise ! Je te rappelle que Draco et moi allons-nous marier dans l'année !

-Et alors !

Je les laissais se chamailler et reportais mon attention sur la nouvelle.

Je ne savais pas ce que Dumbledore préparait mais je l'avais vu balayer la salle de son regard pétillant en insistant un instant sur le balafré et sur moi.

Le vieux directeur attendit le silence et continua.

-Je vous présente…. Il fit durer le suspense quelques secondes puis lâcha la bombe :

- Mlle Abigaëlle Potter.

_« QUOI !? »_ Le silence le plus total tomba dans la Grande Salle avant d'être étouffé par un capharnaüm de discussions.

A la table des Griffondor et pour mon plus grand plaisir, le balafré affichait une mine sidéré, il était blanc et avait l'air mal.

La personne hotta alors sa capuche. Ses cheveux noirs, ondulant dans tous les sens tombèrent sur ses épaules encadrant un joli visage. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Saint Potter. Aucune erreur possible ! Bon sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de cicatrice et que, bien sûr, elle était une fille. Ils devaient être jumeaux. _« Mais, c'est complétement dingue ! »_

A l'instant même où je vis son oeil doré et son oeil vert, mon cœur eut un raté_. « Des yeux vairons ! »_ C'était à moi de me sentir mal. _« C'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! »_

-Draco, tu vas bien ?

J'ignorais Pansy.

Non, seulement j'allais devoir donner des cours à la sœur de mon pire ennemis mais, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c'était la fille de mon rêve. _« Grand père, à quoi tu joues vieux débris ? »_ J'étais promis par le sang à une Potter ! Le temps s'était comme arrêté. J'entendis à peine la suite. Alors que je reprenais pied, elle était assise sur le tabouret et était en train de poser le Choixpeau sur la tête sous les regards attentifs des élèves.

* * *

**POV Abby,**

Pour une entrée, j'avais réussi mon coup ! J'avais tellement honte que je regardais mes pieds en me dirigeant vers le tabouret de l'estrade. Je fis ce que l'on me demandait et posais le vieux chapeau décrépis sur ma tête. Mes yeux furent recouverts, je ne voyais plus les autres élèves. Soudain, surprise, je faisais un bon en entendant une déchirure et sentant le vieux couvre-chef prendre vie !

-Et bien, et bien ! Qu'avons-nous là ! Oh une Potter ! Je me souviens de votre frère, un choix difficile.

Sa voix résonnait dans la Grande Salle où une tension visible trainait dans l'air. _« Comme s'ils attendent tous de savoir où j'irais ! »_ J'avais cru comprendre que mon nom de famille était célèbre mais là, ça dépassait ce à quoi je m'attendais !

Dans ma tête, se misent à résonner les paroles du Choixpeau.

-Poufsouffle, bien qu'étant une magnifique maison, ne vous correspond pas ! Vous ne manquez ni de loyauté, ni d'un sens certain de la justice mais vous n'avez pas un goût pour le travail acharné et la patience n'est pas votre première vertu !

Je n'en revenais pas, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Serdaigle serait un bon choix, vous avez de l'intelligence et la sagesse s'acquiert avec l'âge et l'expérience ! Mais peut n'êtes-vous pas assez réfléchie et plutôt impulsive. Mmmm, comme votre frère, la balance entre Serpentard et Griffondor est bien équilibrée et la bascule infime ! Vous présentez toutes les qualités pour aller à Griffondor, courageuse, intrépide et passionnée. Mais vous êtes également maline et arrivais toujours à vos fin comme Serpentard en son temps. Vous avez soif de pouvoir, tout comme de Grandeur ! Un juste milieu entre ces deux maisons. Me voilà bien embêté !

Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes, que le Choixpeau réfléchissait. Autour de moi, j'entendais des murmures étonnés, d'impatience, des gens racontant leurs vacances et même quelqu'un demander quand le repas serait servi et un autre si j'étais vraiment une sorcière !

-Vous êtes un cas parfait de Chapeauflou ! Voilà qui est embêtant car vous ne présentez pas de préférences personnelles pour une maison !

Je commençais à m'ennuyer et soulevais un peu le chapeau pour observer la salle. Alors que je regardais tour à tour les gens m'entourant, je m'arrêtais sur mon frère. Il me dévisageait intensément, perdu et ne sachant visible que croire. A côté de lui, ses amis semblaient essayer de le réconforter et de comprendre la situation. La table des Griffondor semblait entourée de bonnes personnes « Des gens trop bien pour moi ! Avec une morale ! ».

Je fis courir mon regard vers la table des Serpentards. Les gens y semblaient hautains et sûr d'eux. Un peu comme des nobles « Certainement pas non ! » Je venais de repérer les trois comparses de mon wagon. Ils semblaient tous concernés par une seule et même personne.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, j'hallucine ! » Je ne pouvais pas me tromper ! Des cheveux blonds presque blancs, évanescents et des yeux gris ! C'est le garçon de mon rêve !

Alors même que je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, le Choixpeau magique annonça :

-Serpentards !


	17. Chapter 15 : Dans la tête d'un sorcier !

**Résumé :**_ « Non mais c'est pas vrai, j'hallucine ! »_ Je ne pouvais pas me tromper ! Des cheveux blonds presque blancs, évanescents et des yeux gris !_ « C'est le garçon de mon rêve ! »_

Alors même que je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, le Choixpeau magique annonça :

-Serpentards !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Dans la tête d'un sorcier !**

* * *

**POV Harry Potter**

Cette répartition s'était transformée en cauchemar _! « D'abord, Hermione qui me réprimande puis ensuite l'entrée fracassante de cette soi-disant Abigaëlle Potter ! Non mais à quoi pense Dumbledore ! »_ Il ne m'avait même pas prévenue, MOI ! Le principal concerné. Apprendre que j'avais de la famille vivante ne fût que le premier choc de la soirée et finalement pas le plus brutal.

Je sentis un regard peser sur moi, Malefoy, souriant ironique depuis la table des Serpentards ! _« Ce petit con ne perd rien pour attendre ! »_

Le second choc, fût déjà beaucoup plus dur à encaisser. Lorsqu'elle retira sa capuche, j'eu un raté. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que les miens mais le pire, était notre ressemblance !

-On dirait toi Harry ! Vous êtes jumeaux !?

_« Merci Ginny, là tu m'aides pas ! »_ Inconsciemment, je regardais les gens autour de moi cherchant un point où me rattacher. Hermione semblait complètement perdue ! Elle ouvrait de grands yeux, et lâcha dans une exclamation.

-Par Merlin, se doit être elle l'élève pour le rattrapage avec Malefoy !

_« De mieux en mieux ! »_ Dumbledore me devait une longue, longue explication et elle allait devoir être bonne, sacrément bonne.

Ron lui affichait une mine sombre et semblait préoccupé. Il serrait la main d'Hermione comme si elle allait s'envoler. _« Mais non sang ! A quoi pense-t-il ? »_ Ses petits changements de personnalités commençaient à m'exaspérer. _« Il cache quelque chose ! »_ Lui et moi devions avoir une discussion.

Neville avait posé la main sur mon épaule et la serrait comme pour m'apaiser.

-Tu as toujours été une source de surprise, mais là mon vieux ça bât tous les records !

-M'en parle pas ! Grommelais-je.

A la table de Serdaigle, Luna me fit des signes en souriant puis se replongea dans sa lecture du chicaneur. _« Comme de juste ! Toujours égale à elle-même ! »_

Rageur, je décidais de regarder à nouveau en direction de Malefoy. Cette sale fouine ne souriait plus du tout. Au contraire ! Il fixait ma soi-disant sœur, blanc et semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur ! _« Petite revanche, plaisirs intenses ! »_

Soudain, le Choixpeau magique annonça sa décision et m'acheva. Le troisième choc et de loin le plus violent ! _« Serpentard !? » _Désemparé, je regardais vers le directeur. Ce dernier me sourit les yeux brillants._ « Mais à quoi jouez-vous ? »_.

Mon seul réconfort dans cette funeste soirée, la tête de cette saleté de cheveux gras à l'annonce de Serpentard !

_« Bien fait ! Je savoure… »_

* * *

**POV Pansy Parkinson**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Mon Dracochou, m'avait dit de fermer mon clapet ! Comment osait-il ? Il faisait, l'enfant. Plus les fiançailles approchaient et moins il s'impliquait. Il détournait la conversation et semblait me cacher quelque chose. « _Il ne va pas s'enfuir le jour j ?_ » Je chassais cette pensée futile et traitait mes amis d'obsédés, ils parlaient de leur conquête_. « Puéril ! Je ne me vente pas moi. »_

Cette répartition fût mémorable ! Une Potter apparue de nulle part et qui, en plus, va à Serpentard ! « La blague ! »

La seule chose qui m'inquiétait, c'était le fait que Dracochou doive lui donner des cours ! Après tout, même si c'était une Potter et qu'elle semblait miteuse, c'était quand même une jolie fille ! Il n'était pas question que mon Dracochou se la fasse ! Ma fierté en prendrait un coup. D'autant plus qu'il avait réagi de façon déroutante lorsqu'elle avait dévoilé son visage ! Enfin, avec ses yeux trop bizarres, je crains rien !

_« Tu vas voir ma jolie, foi de Pansy, je vais t'en faire baver ! »_

* * *

**POV Minerva McGonagall**

Lorsque ce cher Albus m'avait annoncé que nous aurions une nouvelle Potter à Poudlard, j'avais espéré une Lily plutôt qu'un deuxième James. Eh bien, je m'étais visiblement fourvoyée ! _« Arriver en retard le premier jour INADMISSIBLE ! » _

Je jetais un regard courroucé à la jeune fille en lui donnant le Choixpeau. _« Dieu qu'Harry et elle se ressemblent ! »_

Le Choixpeau nous fit attendre encore plus longtemps que pour son frère_ « Tout ça pour nous annoncer Griffondor ! »_

-Serpentard !

Quoi !? Alors là je tombais des nues ! _« Severus va m'en parler pendant toute l'année ! »_ Au moins je ne serais pas la seule à devoir gérer un Potter ! Ils attirent les ennuis comme les pauvres attirent la misère !

_« Découvrir l'existence du monde sorcier pendant ces temps troubles ! Pauvre enfant ! »_

* * *

**POV Luna Lovegood**

Lorsque je m'assis à ma table et comme d'habitude, personne ne me dit bonjour. Ce matin devant le train, le gentil Neville m'avait conseillé de ne pas laisser faire par les Serdaigles.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Seul Mickael Corner me répondit.

-Bonjour Luna !

Je lui souris, gêné il se retourna vers ses amis.

Je ne leur en voulais pas de m'ignorer. Ils étaient juste jaloux car ils auraient voulu eux aussi voir des ronflaks cornus. _« Je devrais leur prêter mes lunettes Lorgnospectres ! »_

Le plafond était joli ce soir. Je fus sortie de ma réflexion par l'entrée d'une personne. Lorsqu'elle avait enlevé sa capuche, je vis qu'elle ressemblait à mon ami.

-Harry ne m'a pas dit qu'il connaissait un changelin !

Mes camarades rigolèrent.

-Un changelin ! Sacré Loufoca !

-Vous devriez-vous méfier des changelins, ils existent vous savez ! La plupart sont gentils, ils prennent l'apparence d'une personne qui vous ressemble pour faire partie de votre famille.

-Ah et que font les autres ?

-Et bien eux, ils prennent votre apparence pour vous voler où aussi pour manger vos enfants !

Mes camarades rirent à nouveaux et m'ignorèrent comme si de rien n'était.

Le changelin fille s'appelait Abigaëlle. Elle n'avait pas bien réussi sa transformation car ses yeux n'avaient pas la même couleur. _« Elle doit être trop jeune pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs ! »_ Je vis Harry regarder vers notre table et lui fit des gestes de la main. Il me sourit. _« Lui aussi il est toujours gentil ! »_

Les autres élèves sont trop bruyants. Je regardais à nouveaux le plafond.

_« Le ciel est beau ce soir ! »_

* * *

**POV Severus Rogue**

_« Regardez-moi ces imbéciles ! Tous plus puérils les uns que les autres ! La guerre fait rage et eux, pauvres fous qu'ils sont, discutent, rigolent, forniquent et oublient leurs devoirs ! En apprendre le plus possible et survivre ! Ridicules ! Regardez-moi Saint Potter et sa bande de fidèles en train de rire. »_

Ce petit merdeux m'avait vu le soir où mon neveu avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore. Je m'étais emparé de la baguette de Sureau pour réduire la colère du maître. Ce petit fouineur n'en démordait pas ! Il ne savait rien mais lançait à tout va que j'étais un traître ! _« Dommage pour toi, le directeur en sait plus ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te le faire payer cette année ! »_

Jouer double jeu était épuisant même pour moi. _« Le maître commence à se méfier… »_ En ce moment il cherchait une personne mais refusait de révéler son identité ! Dumbledore m'avait dit que je serais fixé ce soir. Et la surprise avait était totale.

_« Lily a une fille ! »_ Aucun doute possible la dessus car, même si elle ressemblait à ce satané James, je voyais Lily dans ces traits._ « Voilà donc ce que cherche le maître ! Je comprends mieux. Mais, où a-t-il apprit son existence ? »_

Je pensais que rien ne pouvait plus me surprendre ce soir.

-Serpentard !

_« Une Potter à Serpentard !? Dites-moi que je cauchemarde ! »_

* * *

**POV Sirius Black**

Et dire que j'avais quasiment prié pour que la répartition se passe bien !

Abby avait trouvé le moyen d'arriver en retard et de se faire remarquer le premier jour ! _« Superbe vol plané ! » _A mes côtés, ce maudit cheveux gras de Rogue avait même pris un air pincé. _« Je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! »_

Le summum avait été d'attendre dix minutes avant de savoir la décision du Choixpeau.

« Serpentard, Hein !? » Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas ! James doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! J'imagine très bien la discussion qu'il aurait eu avec Lily.

«- Mais mon amour, notre petite fille ne peut pas être une de ses saletés de Serpentards !

- Il n'y a pas de mon amour qui tienne, ta fille est à Serpentard et tu es fier d'elle, POINT FINAL !

-Mais, enfin… C'est tout de même Serpentard !

-JAMES POTTER, quand grandiras-tu enfin !? »

Je souriais à cette pensée le visage toujours dissimilés par cette maudite capuche qui me démangeait au plus au point.

Ce qui me fit le plus plaisir, c'est de voir un tic nerveux agiter la mâchoire de ce cher Servilus ! Ah ! La fille de son pire ennemi dans sa propre maison !

_« Aujourd'hui doit être ton anniversaire mon cher Sirius ! »_

* * *

**POV Draco Malefoy**

Serpentard ! Merlin m'en voulait !? Comme si devoir lui donner des cours n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'elle fasse partie de ma maison ! Je n'avais plus aucun endroit de repli. La salle des préfets était occupée par la Sang de Bourbe et ma propre salle commune par la sœur de mon pire ennemi. Les deux filles auxquelles j'étais promis allaient dormir dans le même dortoir.

« Vie de merde ! »

* * *

**POV Abby**

_« Je refuse ! » _-Je ne me trompe jamais me répondit le Choixpeau !

Condamnée, je donnais le chapeau à la vieille sorcière au regard courroucé et me dirigeais vers mon destin, Falco jappant joyeusement sur mes pas. Ironiquement, aujourd'hui j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour me retrouver à nouveau dans le bar miteux de Bassim. Comme quoi !

J'avais un terrible pressentiment à propos de cette histoire. Le mystère planant sur la marque commençait à me peser. Au moment même où je m'asseyais les autres élèves s'écartèrent. Et voilà, j'aurais dû souhaiter aller à Griffondor !

« Vie de merde ! »


	18. Congés payés de l'auteur !

**LECTEURS ET LECTRICES FIDELES OU DE PASSAGES,**

Et non ! ce n'est malheureusement pas le nouveau chapitre qui pour l'instant ne comporte qu'une ligne. Etant très pris par mes siestes d'après boulot la tête sous le ventilo, je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre avant mon départ en vacances comme je le voulais à la base (svp ne lapidez pas l'auteur !)

Point positif, beaucoup de trajet en train ! Je vais pouvoir potasser la suite sur un magnifique carnet à petits carreaux bleu marque repère !

Bon courage à ceux qui travaillent et bonnes vacances ou visionnage de fanfiction pour les autres !

Je tiens à remercier les reviews de VifyCriki, de Nico2192 et sheltan qui m'ont fait très plaisir. (Comment !? MOI ! essayer de détourner l'attention ? mais non voyons (pitié pas les pierres !))

Sur ce j'y go !

A plus pour ne nouvelles aventures (oui je sais ringard !)


	19. Chapter 16 : La chanson du Choixpeau

**Après des vacances bien méritée, voici un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La chanson du Choixpeau !**

* * *

**POV Abby,**

Sale, déchet, rebut, exclue, merde, loque, traînée, ver, larve… Tous ces adjectifs affectueux pour décrire une seule et même personne, MOI ! Mes camarades de Serpentards avaient donné le ton !

Je les regardais tour à tour. Le plus proche collait son voisin de gauche et prenait soin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ma place. _« Pestiférée ! »._ Il devait avoi années de moins et semblait paniquer à l'idée que quelqu'un le pense mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre à moi.

Quelques sièges plus loin, une fille blonde au visage magnifique et froid me regarda avec dégoût. Elle riait, moqueuse, aux paroles que lui murmurait son camarade. Parmi les autres regards, je pouvais même lire une sorte de haine et de mépris que je ne comprenais pas.

-Le nom des Potter est connu, souviens-t-en !

Sirius m'avait dit ça avant de rajouter que lui aussi était une célébrité ! Moi qui rêvait d'une année normale dans le calme. _« Raté ! »_

Au centre de la table, siégeait le groupe avec qui j'avais partagé mon wagon. A présent, ils étaient quatre. La personne dont ils avaient parlé les avait rejoints et n'était autre que CE garçon ! «Le blond de mon rêve ! Ça ne peut pas être lui !» Je n'avais jamais cru aux prémonitions et sorcière ou non, je n'étais pas prête à y croire sans preuves tangibles !

Je les observais de biais. La jeune brune Pansy dégageait la même prestance malgré son uniforme et me fixait méchamment, les lèvres ironiques. Le grand black exubérant, Blaise si je me souvenais bien, attirait de nombreux regards féminins ! Mais pour l'heure, il avait perdu son sourire et semblait essayer d'atteindre le blond au visage maladif et en sueur. Ce dernier avait vraiment une apparence atypique. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un aussi pâle. Il était beau et c'était indéniable ! De la petite cour des Serpentards, c'était lui le roi.

Soudain, je me senti observée. Le dernier de la bande, Théo ou quelque chose dans le genre, avait capté mon regard. Ses yeux verts translucide ne laissaient transparaître aucuns sentiments. Un sourire espiègle étirait ses lèvres. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Falco choisit ce moment pour me détourner de ma distraction et réclamer toute mon attention. Je le mis sur mes genoux pour le caresser ! _« Tu commences à être lourd gros tas! »_ Son ventre émit un son de protestation. Il avait faim et moi aussi.

* * *

**POV Draco Malefoy,**

Depuis que j'avais pris conscience que la sœur de Saint Potter et ma fiancée mystère n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne j'étais complètement déconnecté de la réalité et n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied. _« Indigne d'un Malefoy ! »_

Etre stoïque, froid, de marbre, hautain, hermétique aux émotions, ne rien laisser transparaître. Telle avait été la base de mon éducation. Dire que je me targuais de maîtriser cette art à la perfection ! Ma très chère tante n'avait pas réussi à m'arracher ni grimaces ni cris lors de ses séances intensives de doloris. Le lord lui-même ne m'avait pas arraché les moindres hurlements durant ma punition. Mon père m'avait élevé dans l'esprit des sangs pur. Anciennes traditions faites de règles et de douleurs, sans émotions, sans amours, m'inculquant jours après jours, le mépris des autres et le respect dû à notre rang. J'avais appris de ma mère la dissimulation des émotions et je savais totalement fermer mon esprit aux intrusions. Décrypter les autres, était pour moi un jeu et leurs émotions une faiblesse.

Pour le coup, c'était comme si j'avais tout oublié. Mes barrières s'étaient ébranlées ! Je n'entendais plus rien de ce qui m'entourait. J'étais sourd et aveugle à la fois ! Seul ma respiration saccadée atteignait mes oreilles, tonitruante, recouvrant le reste. Je sentais ma transpiration rouler le long de mon cou, insidieuse, rampante lentement vers mon dos et le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frémis. C'était impossible ! Je ne pouvais pas perdre le contrôle ainsi.

Il avait juste fallu que je croise son regard pour que mon monde s'écroule. J'y avais lu une intelligence froide, effrayante analyse de son entourage, un reflet de moi-même ! Juste un léger mouvement des paupières comme pour tout assimiler. Se perdre dans ses yeux vairons semblait si facile. Dérangeants, intrigants mais magnifiques.

Ce qui ébranla mon monde réglé au millimètre fût la surprise qu'elle afficha lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle sembla me reconnaître l'espace d'un instant et se désintéresser de moi la seconde d'après ! _« Je suis un Malefoy, merde ! »_

Je pris pleinement conscience à cet instant, que mon rêve n'en était plus un. Le mirage était devenu tangible. Comme si je sentais d'avance ses doigts se refermer autour de mon cou. Je ne pouvais plus nier. Cacher la marque ne servait plus à rien. Cette promesse de sang existait belle et bien ! _« Grand père qu'as-tu fait ! »_

J'avais toujours eu le contrôle et je savais où j'allais. Maintenant je n'avais plus rien.

**POV Harry Potter**

Le repas se faisait attendre.

-Il nous laisse bien mariner le Dumby !

Hermione frappa le grand roux tout en lui faisant la morale.

-Ron ! Dumbledore est l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Je coupais le moratoire de mon amie.

-En attendant, successeur de Merlin ou pas, il va me devoir une sacrée explication !

Je jetais un regard furtif à la fameuse Abigaëlle.

-Visiblement, les serpents ont l'accueil aussi froid que leur sang ! Dis-je acide. Remarque, une Potter à Serpentard, même moi …

-HARRY ! Ne sois pas comme ça ! On dirait un vieux aigri et puis tu ne la connais pas !

Ginny venait de me pincer le bras tout en me faisant son sermon.

Dumbledore se leva mettant fin à notre échange ainsi qu'aux différents murmures et conversations.

-Chers élèves, encore une fois bienvenue à Poudlard ! Avant de passer à table nous devons écouter la chanson de notre cher Choixpeau. Je souhaiterais rappeler que la forêt interdite l'est toujours. Les nombreux objets prohibés sont tous recensés dans la liste de notre cher M. Rusard, affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Avant toutes choses, laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. M. Rogues assurant de nouveaux pleinement les cours de potion et Mlle Granger enseignant l'étude des moldus.

L'homme à la capuche venait de se lever.

-M. Sirius Black !

« Impossible ! » Alors qu'un brouhaha immense s'élevait dans la grande salle, deux émotions contradictoires, s'emparèrent de moi. La joie incommensurable de savoir mon parrain en vie et la colère immense sourde et froide envers le vieux directeur.

A l'annonce et au milieu du bruit, je m'étais levé animé par la rancœur et avais hurlé sans vraiment en prendre conscience.

-VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI !?

Ma voix avait résonné au-dessus du ramdam général.

- D'ABORD VOUS ME PONDEZ UNE SŒUR SORTIE D'ON NE SAIS OU ET MAINTENANT CA ?

Sur le coup de ma colère, tous les verres de la table des Gryffondors explosèrent.

_« C'est de trop ! »_ Je me dirigeais fou de rage hors de la grande salle sous le regard surpris de mes amis, Ginny à mes trousses essayant vainement de me raisonner.

* * *

**POV Draco Malefoy,**

La petite scène de Saint-Potty eu au moins le mérite de me sortir de ma torpeur et me permis de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Mon masque était à nouveau intact.

-Draco, arrête de nous ignorer !

-Je ne vous ignore pas, Blaise.

-Tu méditais peut être !?

Agacé, je crachais :

-Lâche moi tu veux !

-Ne prends pas cet air avec moi ! Je te connais trop bien. Tu n'as jamais déconnecté comme ça de la réalité. Tu tremblais même !

-Surtout que tu fixais souvent la nouvelle !

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre Théo !

Pansy se tendit à côté de moi. Elle avait le visage crispé et la mâchoire serrée. A l'autre bout de notre table, ma deuxième fiancée caressait son chien pas le moins du monde intéressée par les événements qui se déroulaient. Elle ignora même le signe de la main que lui adressait notre nouveau professeur et lui tira la langue.

Je reportais mon attention sur l'homme. _« Sirius Black !_ ». Sacré début d'année ! Même gracié, il avait passé plusieurs années de sa vie à Azkaban. A quoi pensait ce vieux fou de Dumbledore !

McGonagall s'avança demanda le silence alors que Black et le directeur se rasseyaient. Elle déposa à nouveau le Choixpeau au centre de l'estrade et ce dernier commença sa chanson.

_« Aux temps oubliés et bien avant ma création,_

_Avant les fondateurs, avant le grand enchanteur, _

_Les vieux sages animés de passion, et d'ambition,_

_Étudièrent__ l'Art sans relâche et sans peur._

_Assoiffez de puissance et animez de folie_

_Ils divisèrent la source du pouvoir immaculée._

_Et de la lumière, la magie blanche, naquit. _

_Alors que dans l'ombre, la magie noire, germait_

_Et de la douleur, la magie du sang, surgit_

_Alors que dans la douceur, la magie d'aujourd'hui, grandissait._

_La discorde des sages, de l'Art, précipita la fin._

_Oublié et remplacé L'Art disparu fût retrouvé par le grand Merlin._

_Sage parmi les sages, aux portes de la mort, l'enchanteur __légua_

_Aux fondateurs que vous connaissez, de l'Art, le secret _

_Courageusement, la magie blanche, Gryffondor protégea._

_Par l'intelligente Serdaigle, la magie Noire fût gardée._

_Ambitieusement, la magie de sang, Serpentard s'empara._

_Par la juste Poufsouffle, la magie d'aujourd'hui fût enseignée._

_De créer et d'instruire, ensemble ils avaient l'ambition._

_Ils usèrent du pouvoir et, de l'Art, Poudlard fût crée_

_Vint la discorde et les quatre furent emplis de dissensions_

_Serpentard enseignait aux descendants des plus nobles lignées._

_Serdaigle partageait sa culture avec les intelligences sûres._

_Gryffondor apprenait à ceux qui par le courage étaient animés._

_Poufsouffle ne voyait que l'équité et tous ses élèves à égalité._

_Les quatre piliers furent séparés, et l'Art perdu à tout jamais._

_Mon vrai créateur Merlin, par les temps sombres, une mission m'a confié. _

_Je ne peux que souhaiter pour le salut de notre cher Poudlard_

_Que de l'union des maisons renaîtra l'immaculé grand Art. _

_Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner mes petits,_

_Speculum esse etiam peregrinari»_

La fin de la chanson nous laissa tous coi. La dernière phrase était la plus mystérieuse de toute. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle signifiait. Une chose était sûre, pendant que les gens commençaient à manger, mon mauvais pressentiment à propos de la marque et de toute cette histoire ne faisait que s'amplifier.


	20. Chapter 17 - Première Rencontre !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je travaille de nuit en ce moment, difficile de poster régulièrement un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira après tout c'est la première rencontre officielle entre Draco et Abby.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Première rencontre !**

* * *

**POV Abby**

Je lâchais un rot bruyant en me frottant le ventre. _« La classe ! »_ Sur ma gauche la blonde froide, se prénommant Astoria, fronça le nez et me regarda avec dégout ! Je lui balançais _« La grâce incarnée ! »_ mon plus joli majeur, sourire ironique aux lèvres, mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre l'insulte et détourna le regard avec mépris.

-Pfff…

Je soupirais et me levais bruyamment, m'apprêtant à suivre ceux qui se dirigeaient vers le dortoir. _« Jouons au mouton ! »_ Le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la salle commune de serpentard était Babayaga. Une harpie, sorte de femme avec des cuisses de poulets à la place des jambes et qui mangeait des petits enfants ! _«Jolie conte pour s'endormir ! »_ Je l'avais lu cet été dans le livre d'Histoire à la partie consacrée au Moyen Age.

_« Un mot de passe SERIEUX !? Ils se prennent pour Fort Knox !?_ ». Tout en râlant intérieurement et alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la grande salle quelqu'un m'interpela.

-Miss Potter !

Je me retournais vers la personne qui avait prononcé mon nom avec un mépris aussi évident. Le professeur Rogue, responsable de ma maison, se tenait devant moi et, à ses côtés, le fameux garçon blond.

-Veuillez me suivre. Le directeur souhaite vous parler à vous, ainsi qu'à Monsieur Malefoy.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, pinça les lèvres en regardant Falco et s'élança à grands pas dans le couloir. Sa cape flottant derrière lui. _« Attention Dracula est de sorti ! »_

Malefoy passa devant moi en m'ignorant et emboita le pas du professeur. Je décidais de les suivre n'ayant visiblement pas d'autre choix !

Après que je sois tombée dans les escaliers au moins deux fois _« Ils bougent, j'hallucine ! »_ et m'être pris les pieds dans une armure vivante sous les rires des tableaux et le regard de mépris des deux autres, nous arrivâmes finalement au deuxième étage devant une gargouille aussi moche que ridiculement grande. Le sorcier vêtu entièrement de noir _« Il se prend pour une veuve esseulée !? »_ prononça le mot de passe à l'oreille de la statue. _« Ils sont tous paranos ou quoi !? »_

-Chupa Chups !

_« Chupa Chups, Chupa Chups… »_ A l'entente du nom de la sucrerie bien moldu, j'explosais de rire.

-Je vois que l'humour douteux est un trait de caractère commun à tous les Potter. Espérons seulement que vous ne partagiez pas la bêtise de votre frère !

Le blond pouffa, sourire méchant collé aux lèvres. A la réplique du professeur, mon hilarité avait cessé immédiatement. Je lançais un regard noir à l'homme et retenait une réplique bien sentie. _« Non mais il se prend pour qui la friteuse ! »_.

Je l'ignorais et entrais dans le passage qui s'était ouvert derrière la gargouille, Falco et les deux autres blaireaux sur les talons.

Le bureau du professeur Dumbledore était magnifique, à n'en point douter. Des objets que je n'avais jamais vus étaient entreposés sur des étagères également remplie de livres et recouvertes de poussière. Des tableaux, visiblement à l'effigie des anciens directeurs, me regardaient avec curiosité. L'actuel occupant des lieux nous attendait, assis au centre de la pièce, dans un beau fauteuil de cuir. A sa droite le professeur McGonagall, le regard sévère et à sa gauche un oiseau dormant à point fermé_. « Un PHEONIX ! »._

-Mes enfants prenez place ! dit-il en désignant les sièges devant son bureau.

Je me laissais tomber, avachie au possible. Mon camarade, lui, s'assit avec élégance et se tint droit, la mine dédaigneuse. _« A tient, il est plus malade lui ! » _

-Miss Potter, pourriez-vous vous tenir correctement je vous prie. Ceci n'est pas une tenue pour une jeune fille de votre âge.

Je regardais longuement le professeur McGonagall avant de finalement obtempérer.

-Je vous remercie.

Le directeur qui souriait pris la parole.

-Je vous sais gré Severus de me les avoir amenés. Eh bien, Miss Potter ! dit-il le regard brillant sous ses lunettes. Voici une entrée en matière digne de figurer dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! D'abord vous arrivez en retard puis vous ramenez avec vous un chien ! Voilà qui est très fantaisiste de votre part !

-Je suis désolée. Je me suis endormie et je n'ai pas entendue les autres élèves descendre.

-Comme votre frère, il semblerait que vous soyez prompte à entendre que ce que vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entendre !

-Allons Severus ! Soyez indulgent ! Vous ne serez pas sanctionnée pour cette fois-ci miss Potter. Pour ce qui est du chien, nous vous autorisons exceptionnellement à le garder mais comprenez que désobéir au règlement ne doit pas devenir une habitude !

-Oui.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment me faire gronder comme une enfant. J'avais grandi seule et j'aimais faire ce que bon me semble et ça, ça ne risquait pas de changer ! Le professeur Rogues quitta la salle visiblement peu intéressé par la suite.

-Bien ! Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous présenter Mr Malefoy ! Ce sera lui qui s'occupera de vos cours de remise à niveau au moins deux heures par semaine et le samedi après-midi.

Le blond se leva d'un bond.

-Il n'est pas question que je passe tous mes samedis à m'occuper de cette gamine !

Je tiquais au mot « gamine » et ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer.

-Ô votre seigneurie ! Vous me voyez attristée d'être un poids pour vous ! Mais je n'ai, moi non plus, nullement l'envie de passer mes weekends en votre compagnie ! Apprendre est une chose, mais pour le faire bien, il faut que le maitre soit de qualité…

Il me jeta un regard meurtrier, glacial ! Si nous avions été seuls, il aurait certainement tenté de me tuer.

-Une sale cracmol comme toi ferait mieux de se taire !

-Mr Malefoy ! S'écria indignée le professeur McGonagall. Modérez vos propos !

Le directeur continua comme ci il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, cela fait entièrement parti de vos fonctions de préfets en chef et votre niveau scolaire étant excellent, vous êtes tout droit désigné pour ce poste ! Nous mettons à votre disposition une salle au quatrième étage. Le tableau qui garde l'entrée est le Chevalier du Catogan. Je suppose que Monsieur Malefoy sait où se trouve la salle. Vous choisirez un mot de passe que bien sûr, vous garderez pour vous deux. Bien, veuillez regagner votre dortoir sans plus tarder ! Miss Potter je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard !

* * *

**POV Draco Malefoy**

Rien que de penser à mes samedis gâchés, ça me mettait en rage. Non content de devoir lui enseigner pendant la semaine il avait fallu que le vieux fou m'oblige à remettre ça le weekend. J'aurais pu digérer la chose si cette sale gamine avait gardé la bouche fermée. « Pas à la hauteur, MOI !? ». J'allais lui faire regretter. Un Malefoy paye toujours ses dettes.

Lorsque le vieillard sénile eu enfin finit de parler et qu'il nous congédia, je me précipitais, encore tremblant de colère, hors de ce maudit bureau. Ça faisait quelques minutes que je marchais quand je réalisais que sœur Potter me suivait.

-T'es trop stupide pour rentrer toute seule ! DEGAGE !

-Je suis nouvelle MONSIEUR LE génie !

_« Salope ! »_ Je me retournais et l'attrapais par le haut de sa veste eu niveau de son cou. Son stupide cabot s'était mis à grogner.

-Je vais te donner un petit conseil que tu devrais bien prendre en compte pour ta propre sécurité ! Une merde comme toi qui vient d'une famille traite à son sang devrait savoir où est sa place. Alors, apprends à la fermer et peut être que je ferais l'effort de tolérer ta misérable existence.

A ma plus grande surprise, je ne vis aucune peur dans ses yeux. Son regard était froid. Sans prévenir, elle me saisit au col et tira pour coller nos têtes. Elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Tu crois sérieusement me faire peur ?

Elle se recula et se mis à me détailler.

-Tu es plutôt beau garçon ! Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer un si joli visage ? C'est moi qui vais te donner un conseil ! Tu as sûrement l'habitude qu'on s'écrase devant toi, que les gens te passent tous tes caprices ! Dommage, je n'ai pas pour principe d'obéir ni même de lécher le sol devant qui que ce soit. Alors reste loin de moi et tout ira bien ! Ignore moi et continu à t'amuser avec tes larbins ! Je n'ai pas de temps pour jouer avec un petit fils à papa !

« FILS A PAPA !? » Elle venait de dire une des rares choses pouvant me faire perdre mon sang froid et là, j'étais à bout. Je la poussais violemment. Sa tête heurta durement le mur derrière dans un bruit sourd. Je lançais un sort d'immobilisation pour faire taire le clebs. J'enserrais son cou d'une main et pointais ma baguette sous son menton.

Du sang coulait de son front, le long de sa joue. Sa respiration était faible et saccadée. Je collais à mon tour mes lèvres sur son oreille et susurrais doucereusement.

- Parle encore une fois de mon père et tu crèves. Un Malefoy tiens toujours ses promesses ! Tu veux jouer ! Très bien, jouons !

Je la lâchais et partis furieux sans me ère moi, résonna le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe au sol.


	21. Chapter 18 : Promenade Nocturne !

**Chapitre 18 - Promenade Nocturne !**

* * *

**POV Abby**

Le bruit d'un souffle glacial. Bruit infime qui pourtant résonne fort, puissant. J'entendais ma respiration faible, saccadée se mêlant au courant. Je frissonnais, j'avais froid ! Brusquement, j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais étalée sur les dalles en pierre d'un couloir. «Où suis-je ? » Perdue, il me fallut quelques minutes pour me souvenir où je me trouvais et ce qui s'était passé. Falco, visiblement libéré de son sort, me léchait allègrement le visage. Je le repoussais avec douceur.

Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal et pour couronner le tout, il faisait complètement noir. « Génial ! » Je me redressais difficilement essuyant ma joue. « Bave de chien et sang ! A table ! »

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me rappeler d'un sort pouvant produire un peu de lumière. « Je suis sûre de l'avoir lu ! » Je pestais intérieurement quand ça me revint.

-Lumos !

Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises, surprise par l'intensité. D'une part et d'autre de moi, le couloir s'étendait à perte de vue. Je regardais mon chiot tout en lui parlant.

-Bon ! La bonne nouvelle c'est que je peux me lever, enfin je crois ! La moins bonne…on est complètement perdu mon petit Falco !

Je me mis sur mes jambes, tremblante sous l'effort et la fatigue.

-Bon, droite ou gauche ?

Entendre ma voix, même un chuchotement, m'empêchait de penser à mon mal de crâne. La douleur résonnait dans toute ma tête. Finalement, je partis à droite.

Je tournais en rond depuis une bonne heure. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! _« Il va me falloir un temps fou pour apprendre à me repérer ici ! »_ Les murmures des tableaux à mon passage n'arrangeaient rien ! J'avais demandé mon chemin un peu plus tôt à la toile d'une petite fille au visage espiègle et habillée avec une robe datant au moins du moyen-âge. Résultat, la situation n'avait pas évoluée et je ne savais même pas retourner à mon point de départ.

-Si je retrouve cette sale gamine ! A croire que je suis stupide ! De toute façon, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Monter des étages plutôt que de descendre vers les sous-sols ! Les cachots sont toujours aux sous-sols !

Je ruminais mes pensées et fomentais de terribles vengeances contre l'abruti blond en portant Falco qui refusait d'avancer depuis une bonne demi-heure.

_« Je vais teindre ses satanés cheveux de princesse en vert dégueulasse et je le changerais en rat quand je saurais comment faire ! J'apprends vite ! Allions l'utile à l'agréable ! Je le donnerais comme jouet à Falco ! Oui, tout simplement parfait ! _». J'eu un sourire sadique et lâchais un ricanement glauque, trahissant un certain déséquilibre mental, qui rendrait le Joker de Batman jaloux !

-Tu pourrais marcher gros tas !

Alors que je réprimandais mon chien, j'entendis un murmure ! Son doucereux et ténu. A la fois sourd et aigu ! Hypnotique souffle, frêle et éphémère ! Ma peau se hérissa. La respiration lente, je posais mon chien qui refusa de me suivre, jappant de peur. Tout en l'ignorant et comme un somnambule, pantin dépourvue de jugement mais irrésistiblement attiré, je me dirigeais vers le chuchotement.

Plus j'avançais et plus je discernais des sons nouveaux, le murmure s'avéra être une mélodie. Une chanson que je connaissais bien, entendue maintes et maintes fois. Articulée des lèvres du sorcier aux yeux gris. Il me disait ensuite que je lui appartenais ! Je venais de franchir la frontière entre songe et réalité. La voix était différente de mon rêve, beaucoup plus jeune, espiègle et un peu cruelle.

J'étais dans un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une grande fenêtre. La lune éclairait d'une pâle lueur, les murs froids qui m'entouraient ! Des grains de poussières étaient visibles dans les rayons de lumière donnant à la scène un côté mystérieux et antique ! Bref, un parfait film d'horreur ! Alors que je marchais lentement, le bruit derrière moi me fit faire volteface. Falco ! Il avait finalement décidé de me suivre mais le faisait de loin et en longeant le mur. _« De quoi as-tu peur ? »_ Cette pensée s'adressait à Falco et encore plus à moi-même. _« Tu flippes ma petite Abby ! Pitoyable… »_

Je repris ma marche, la mélodie toujours plus moqueuse, entrecoupée de rires. Dédain, mépris, cruauté. Un rire d'enfant cristallin aux sonorités de ceux des plus vils tueurs.

Je passais devant un miroir ancien. Encadré de dorures, fines moulures représentant un rosier, surmonté d'un aigle. Mais ce n'est pas la beauté de l'objet qui m'arrêta. Juste le reflet pâle et maladif de mon profil. Mais le plus étrange, la lueur qu'émettait ma poitrine. On discernait parfaitement tous les enchevêtrements du symbole, complexe et mystérieux dans la nuit. Je comprenais mieux la réaction de mon chiot. C'est de moi qu'il avait peur, de la marque et pas seulement de la voix. Je déglutis et me concentrais sur la lumière de ma baguette pour oublier celle sur mon corps. Soudain la mélodie avait cessée.

-A…BI…GA…ËL...LE… ! ABI…GAËL…LE ABIGA…ËLLE !

Je sursautais. _« C'est carrément glauque ! C'est quoi ce délire ! »_ La voix m'appelait, prenait un évident plaisir à séparer les syllabes de mon prénom. J'aurais peut-être dû fuir mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sache. Je forçais mes pieds à avancer de nouveau malgré les gémissements plaintifs de Falco. C'est alors que je le vis pour la première fois. Le genre de rencontre qui change toute une vie.

Il était là. Passant de son tableau au couloir en sautillant joyeusement, espiègle. Diable à l'apparence d'un chérubin. Mais par-dessus tout, à la ressemblance sans conteste avec Draco Malefoy. Je n'eus pas le courage de demander si c'était une blague de mauvais goût. De toute évidence, ce n'en était pas une. Alors, à quoi bon me fatiguer à demander des explications. Je me contentais d'attendre.

-A…BI…GA…ËL…LE…*rires* _« Au moins il y en a un qui aime mon prénom ! » _Jolie petite Abigaëlle ! *rires à nouveaux, mépris* Tu ressembles à tes géniteurs ! _« Choquant dans la bouche d'un enfant ! »_ Satané cheveux noir des Potter. Tu sembles perdue ! Peut-être devrais-je t'aider ? *réflexion* Ta mère, sacrée sorcière pour une sang de bourbe bien sûr ! *sourire en coin * « _Il change de sujet… Il me teste, cherche mes limites… »_ . Humm, tu as plus de sang-froid que je ne croyais. Alors, petite Potter, tu es bien trop maitre de tes émotions pour être à Griffondor, je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je répondais d'un ton se voulant neutre mais un peu froid.

-Serpentard semblait plus intéressant.

-Oh ! Un Potter à Serpentard !

Son rire se répercuta dans tout le couloir. Il applaudit, les jambes croisées comme un aristocrate, flottant au-dessus du sol en position assise. Il se releva et me fit une courbette.

- Lord Abraxas Cygnus Malefoy, le seul et l'unique, maitre des sciences occultes et de la magie de sang pour vous servir, miss.

Je décidais de jouer le jeu, enfin sans révérence, _« Faut pas exagérer ! »._

-Abby Potter, tout court. Sorcière depuis un mois.

-Je vois qu'Albus a bien travaillé ! Il me sourit, la tête de biais, un air de mystère, comme pour m'inciter à poser une question. _« Comme si j'allais lui faire plaisir ! » _

-Je te propose un marché, petite fille ! Je t'aide à rentrer à la salle des Serpentard et te permet de te balader librement dans Poudlard. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Et la condition ?

-La condition… Je me suis déjà permis de la prélever ! *Rires cyniques*

-Vous vous moquez de moi !? Déjà prélever…

Je marquais une pause en réalisant soudain ce qu'impliquait cette phrase

-Vous êtes à l'origine de cette marque !

-Il se peut en effet ! Mais tu devrais ranger ta fierté et accepter mon offre. Sinon tu peux continuer à errer.

Il se dirigea vers son cadre mimant de disparaitre. Je me mordais les lèvres de frustration.

-Bon d'accord ! De toute façon vous m'avez déjà flouée

Le cadre de la toile bascula pour ouvrir un passage.

-Ce chemin te mènera directement dans la salle commune. Serpentard, en son temps, méfiant de nature, avait construit tout un réseau de tunnels et de salles secrètes lui permettant de se promener où bon lui semblait sans que personne ne le sache. Ce que je vais te révéler est l'un des plus vieux secrets de Poudlard. L'école était si vaste et si changeante, Salazar Serpentard n'eût autre choix que d'imaginer un sort permettant de se repérer et de trouver l'entrée des tunnels. Sort faisant apparaitre une carte du château et des passages dont lui seul connaissait l'existence. Certaines personnes ont réussi à créer des objets similaires. Ce sortilège peut être lancé sur n'importe quel support, un mur, un parchemin ou la paume de ta main. Et lui seul, révèle les tunnels du seigneur des serpents. Il affiche le chemin le plus court pour atteindre l'endroit de ton désir. Alors retiens bien. « via de pura spiritum». Pour annuler, « Ablatione ».

_« Il n'avait pas plus compliqué à retenir, je te jure ! »_ A peine, je pensais à ces mots qu'il disparut. –Et merde !

J'attrapais Falco et jetais le sort sur le sol pour voir.

-Via de pura spiritum !

Une carte se dessina. _« Bon il ne m'a pas menti ! » _On pouvait y voir le couloir avec deux points l'un désignant Falco, l'autre, Abigaëlle Potter. Le tableau derrière lequel on trouvait le tunnel et le mot de passe pour y rentrer. Je vis alors deux autres points apparaître en haut de la carte. Argus Rusard et Miss Teigne.

-Ablatione.

Sans plus attendre je me précipitais dans le couloir et refermais derrière moi.


	22. Chapter 19 : Il y a des jours comme ça !

**Il y a des jours comme ça ….**

**POV Draco**

Un souffle chaud au creux de ma nuque. Un frisson parcourant ma peau, le long de mon dos. Une respiration profonde et lente. Une odeur de sueur et une autre, plus légère flottant dans l'air. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. J'étais bel et bien dans la chambre des préfets en chef. La mienne pour le reste de l'année. Harmonieuse, aux couleurs des verts et argents. Le luxe le plus envié de Poudlard. Seul point d'ombre, la fille endormie à mes côtés. _« Merde ! »_. Je me redressais vivement. Un peu trop rapidement. La tête me tourna.

Après ma dispute avec la sœur de saint-Potty, je m'étais rendue dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Et comme prévue, une fête pour les nouveaux venus avait été organisée. Un passage obligé pour s'intégrer. Bien entendu, j'avais bu plus que de raison. Pansy m'avait collée toute la soirée, serrant mon bras, ne cessant de demander où se trouvait la nouvelle Potter. Cet élan d'intérêt n'engageait rien de bon pour l'autre. _« Pas comme si je m'en souciais de toute façon ! ». _Je m'étais esquivé et j'avais rejoint Blaise. Ce bellâtre draguait, conforme à sa réputation, trois filles de cinquième année. J'avais finalement fini la soirée avec l'une d'entre elle et dont je ne me souvenais même pas du nom.

Je grognais de mécontentement. Mon crâne allait exploser et je n'avais pas du tout envie de me prendre la tête au réveil. Je ne dormais jamais avec ces filles. Je voulais absolument éviter de leur donner l'impression de compter. Les voir pleurer finissait inévitablement par m'énerver.

Je la secouais sans douceur. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement. Sans détours je lançais :

-Dégage !

Surprise, les yeux embués par le sommeil, elle bégaya, la voix enrouée.

-Mais…Enfin…

-Je t'ai dit de partir ! _«Ça y est, elle va chialer ! »_

Les larmes envahissaient petit à petit son visage.

-Mais… Je croyais…

Je la coupais. Un sourire en coin étirait à présent mes lèvres. Moment étrangement exultant. « Navrante naïveté ! »

-Et tu croyais quoi ? Hum…. Laisse-moi deviner ! Que nous allions sortir ensemble et que ce serait l'amour fou ? Ah ! Qu'avec toi ce serait différent ?

Je riais maintenant. Rire fort et sans joie. Je jubilais. Savourant les changements de ses expressions. Egarement, incompréhension, tristesse, douleur. Pitoyable petite chose à ma merci.

-Comme c'est touchant ! *rires cyniques* Mais, tu n'es qu'un coup d'un soir. Juste un moyen, plutôt mauvais d'ailleurs, de passer ma frustration. J'ai tiré mon coup, tu as pris ton pied. Ça s'arrête là ! Le principe d'une relation d'un soir. Juste du cul rien que du cul. Je t'ai baisé et tu as aimé. Je suis un salaud, tu n'es qu'une trainée, point final. Maintenant, barre-toi avant que je perde réellement patience.

La gamine redoublant de larmes ramassa ses habits et s'habilla maladroitement tout en se précipitant vers la sortie. Comme à chaque fois, je perdis immédiatement mon sourire_. « Génial ! Ma journée est gâchée ! »_ . Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain d'humeur maussade.

Dans la salle commune, mon homologue était assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire. « Comme c'est original ! Un livre ! » Je levais un sourcil, affichant un air dédaigneux et moqueur. Granger afficha un sourire ironique.

-Bonjour Ô cher Malefoy ! Je vois que tes histoires de petites culottes sont toujours aussi IN - intéressantes ! En parlant de ça, ça m'arrangerait que tu fasses tes sauteries ailleurs. Les bruits de tes ébats sexuels sont terriblement dérangeants et tellement peu original.

Là, c'était la meilleure ! La vierge et prude gamine aux livres qui se permettait un commentaire sur ma vie sexuelle.

-Tu pourrais dispenser mes yeux de la vision d'horreur que tu offres au réveil, Sang de bourbe.

Je claquais la porte de la salle de bain sans attendre la réponse. Il me fallait une douche chaude et une potion anti gueule de bois.

Une heure plus tard, je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Cours de potion commun avec les Gryffondors oblige. J'étais à la bourre._ « Semaine pourrie en perceptive ! »_

Alors que je me rapprochais, j'aperçu le binoclard visiblement en retard lui aussi. Sauf, qu'il affichait une mine sombre digne de mon parrain. « Saint Potter est contrarié ! La blague. » Au moment de tourner à droite, nous arrivâmes à même hauteur. Pas un mot, ni même une insulte ne furent échangés. _« Je me fais vieux ! »_. En l'observant de biais, je vis qu'il serrait la mâchoire et était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Bref, lui aussi avait mal commencé la journée.

Nous arrivâmes en même temps devant la porte du cachot du maitre des potions. Potter se mordillais les lèvres, hésitant visiblement à rentrer. Quant à moi, je n'avais trouvé aucune raison valable à mon retard. « Quelle plaie ! »

-Bon Potter ! On va pas y passer la nuit.

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots, que le brun frappait et ouvrait la porte. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Rogues lança son plus magnifique regard noir cherchant à tuer sur place la personne osant l'interrompre.

-Oh ! M Potter ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? _« Cynisme, du Rogues a n'en pas douter ! »_ Laissez-moi deviner ! Vous avez soudain pris conscience du degré abyssal de votre ignorance et de votre inégalable incompétence. Je suppose que consciencieux comme vous l'êtes, vous avez décidé d'y remédier en assistant à mon cour. C'est trop d'honneur mais je me vois dans….

Mon parrain se tut en me voyant.

-Et bien, quel étrange duo ! M Malefoy, je suppose qu'il y a une explication logique à votre retard commun qui n'est pas à mettre sur le dos du hasard.

Sans le vouloir, mon parrain venait de me fournir l'excuse idéale.

-Non professeur, nous devions décider des jours pour le terrain de quidditch. Nous avons eu plus de mal que prévu à nous mettre d'accord. Acceptez-vous nos excuses ?

-ça ira pour cette fois asseyez-vous ! dit-il à contre cœur.

Sans demander mon reste je me précipitais à un chaudron libre au milieu de la salle pendant que Potter faisait de même rejoignant sa chère belette.

Alors que j'ensorcelais ma plume pour qu'elle prenne des notes seule, envisageant de me la couler douce, la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

-Quoi encore !

Mon parrain avait rugi de colère, prêt à lapider la personne osant rentrer ainsi, sans frapper et en retard.

-Je suis désolée ! Je me suis endormie et ensuite j'ai eu du mal à trouver la salle.

Abigaëlle Potter, les cheveux en bataille, la cravate défaite et la robe ouverte sur trois boutons se tenait dans l'entrée de la salle. Elle était essoufflée et avait les joues légèrement rosies.

-Décidément, c'est une épidémie ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que votre frère ! Allez-vous asseoir immédiatement avant que je ne sois tenté de vous changer en horloge pour vous apprendre la ponctualité !

Elle regarda la salle à la recherche d'une place lorsqu'elle me vit. Je ne rêvais pas. Elle affichait un petit sourire mutin et ses yeux brillaient de malice. Elle se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers moi. Me fixant droit dans les yeux comme pour me défier de protester.

-Bonjour Malefoy ! dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Puis chuchotant, elle ajouta.

-Tu t'es bien reposé j'espère ! Mon réveil a été un peu brutal et froid, mais j'ai dormi comme une MASSE !

-Ferme là Potter !

Soudain, je sentis sa baguette s'enfoncer dans ma cuisse. Tout en regardant le cours, elle murmura.

-Tu voulais jouer non ? Soit, voyons voir qui craquera en premier. Elle me jeta le sort que j'avais lancé à son clebs la veille. « Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir retenue !».

J'allais la tuer. Je ne pouvais ni parler ni bouger.

Mon parrain afficha la potion du jour et nous laissa seuls comme à son habitude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'occupe de tout ! Ah par contre je ne connais pas la moitié des ingrédients. Ça sera peut-être dangereux. Tu n'auras qu'as me faire signe si je me trompe ! Ah j'oubliais, tu peux-pas bouger !

Elle s'éloigna en direction de l'armoire, sourire aux lèvres. Jamais je n'avais eu autant envie de faire mal à quelqu'un. Encore plus qu'à ma chère tante.

* * *

**POV Abby.**

Je jubilais. Je ne lui avais pas teint les cheveux en vert mais finalement, c'était aussi bien. Petite vengeance bien méritée. Le problème, maintenant c'est que je ne savais pas quels ingrédients utiliser. Une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux me regardait avec curiosité. Je lui rendis son regard et décidais de lui parler.

-Bonjour, je suis Abby !

-Salut, moi c'est Hermione Granger ! Je voulais faire ta connaissance… A dire vrai, Je suis amie avec Harry et je m'inquiète… et… S'il te plait, n'en veux pas à Harry ! Heu… Personne ne l'avait mis au courant. Tu comprends ? Il est comme en état de choc. Faut pas lui en vouloir ! Enfin bref, dans tous les cas, même si tu es à Serpentard, j'espère qu'on pourra s'entendre et si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas.

Elle avait dit sa réplique d'une traite, sans respirer. _« Elle veut que je lui réponde quoi !? »_

-Je crois que je ne lui en veux pas. _«Réponse un peu faiblarde ! »_ Je comprends sa réaction tu sais._ « A vrai dire je m'en fiche, non ? Pas comme si j'avais eu le temps d'y penser ! »_

-Ah ! *elle parue surprise*Je pensais que tu serais vexée, en colère ou même triste. Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps maintenant ! Il est si têtu mais il viendra de lui-même quand il sera prêt.

-Oh… _« Cette fille est vraiment une amie impliquée ! »_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. S'il voulait me parler tant mieux, sinon tant pis je passerais à autre chose.

-Dis-moi tu peux me montrer les ingrédients à utiliser et m'expliquer leurs applications !

Il s'avéra qu'Hermione était une vraie encyclopédie sur patte. J'étais impressionnée par la quantité de chose qu'elle semblait avoir emmagasiné et par la passion qu'elle avait à les partager. Une jeune fille mature et qui réussirait, même si un peu trop première de la classe pour que je puisse vraiment passer mes journée avec elle. Je la remerciais et rejoignais ma place.

-Je vois que tu ne fais aucun effort pour m'aider ! Tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je ris à ma blague avant de rajouter.

-Je t'emprunte ton livre de potion, j'ai oublié le mien.

Son livre contenait tout un tas d'annotations. Faire la potion s'avéra un jeu d'enfant. Je m'ennuyais ferme lorsque le sort cessa de faire effet.

* * *

**POV Draco**

Elle me regardait, attendant visiblement ma réaction, pas le moins du monde effrayée.

-Toi…

J'interrompais ma phrase alors que Rogues entrait bruyamment dans la salle.

-C'est fini ! Je vois que la place de monsieur Londubat est encore entière ! Les usines de chaudrons n'ont plus qu'à fermer, la faillite est proche. Je donne un point pour Griffondor pour cet exploit remarquable.

Je rongeais mon frein alors que mon parrain passait dans les rangs commentant au grès de son humeur les potions des autres. Bien entendu, il resta longtemps devant celui du survivant et de la belette, critiquant leur mixture tout son saoul. La traite à son sang riait sous cape.

-Tu le regretteras !

Alors que le cours se terminait, je me levais et quittais précipitamment la salle. _ « Y a des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester couché ! »_


End file.
